Haute tension
by Magangel
Summary: Se pourrait-il qu'une histoire soit possible entre deux personnes que tout oppose? Bella, vampire, devra faire un choix...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Et oui j'ai osé, vous vous posez surement des tas de questions!! je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Prologue**

Encore une nouvelle rentrée, comme tant d'autre. J'arrive dans mon nouveau lycée et dans une nouvelle ville. Avec ma famille nous avons choisit Forks puisque c'est une ville très humide et dont la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante. Pour cette année nous nous faisons passer mes frères et sœurs et moi-même pour des terminals. Nous n'avions pas envie de nous éterniser ici, nous préférions la fac.

J'espère qu'ici les gens ne vont pas faire comme d'habitude et nous ignorer. C'est intelligent de leur part puisque nous sommes dangereux pour eux mais à la longue on se sent un peu seul. Enfin en ce qui me concerne.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir tout le monde...enfin pour ceux qui me lisent!lol!_**

**_Voici le premier chapitre._**

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**« POV Emmett »**

**Et voilà, c'est enfin la terminale. Après 2 ans dans ce lycée ennuyeux, j'arrive enfin en dernière année. J'ai hâte d'en terminer et en même temps j'appréhende. J'ai hâte car je vais enfin partir de chez mes parents pour aller à l'université, et surtout quitter Forks si morose. Et en même temps j'appréhende car je vais vers l'inconnu, et puis il y a le bac en fin d'année, ce qui n'est pas rien.**

**Encore une année qui va être aussi intéressante qu'un épisode de Derrick (note de moi-même : Oui je sais c'est français mais au moins vous comprenez l'ennui de Forks! ). Quoique peut-être pas… Tout l'été j'ai entendu les gens piailler sur les nouveaux arrivants qui viennent d'Alaska. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une famille dont le père est médecin et il a adopté cinq enfants qui vont être en terminal avec nous. J'ai hâte de voir s'il y a des filles!**

**« Hé salut Em'! »**

**Cette voix nasillarde ne pouvait-être que celle de Jessica. Et voilà, je pense aux filles et Jessica vient me voir. Jessica et moi sommes sortis ensemble l'année dernière, mais elle est trop, comment pourrais-je la qualifier, collante!Et pas très intéressante. A croire qu'elle allait avec le paysage.**

**« _Salut Jess', ça va?**

**_Très bien, gloussa t-elle. Alors on va être dans la même classe?**

**_Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je mais en fait je me disais « j'espère pas ».**

**Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre à la plus grande déception de Jessica et à mon plus grand soulagement. Il y avait Éric, Angéla, Ben, Tyler et Mike. Angéla ne se sent pas bien seule entre tous ces mecs et c'est pour cela qu'elle restait un peu avec Jessica. Ce groupe, je le connaissais depuis l'âge d'aller à l'école. Nous étions tous de Forks et ce depuis la génération de nos grands-parents.**

**- T'as vu le style de celle là?**

**Et là je me retournais pour voir qui Jessica était en train de dénigrer. Et c'est là que je les vis. Ils étaient cinq, deux garçons et trois filles. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, ils avaient été adoptés, mais je trouvais qu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Ils avaient la peau d'une pâleur, en même temps, s'ils venaient d'Alaska, c'était normal. Et leurs yeux avaient tous la même couleur brun doré. Ils avaient aussi de grosses cernes violacés comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnies. Les garçons étaient minces et athlétiques. Bref des mecs normaux quoi… Par contre les filles étaient des beautés fatales!**

**La première était grande, blonde et sulfureuse. Digne des femmes dans les magasine de voiture.**

**La seconde était petite, brune avec les cheveux en pétard et on aurait dit un petit lutin. Elle avait l'air très rigolote et très gaie!**

**Et la dernière et non la moindre, était magnifique. Elle était d'une grande beauté et pourtant si simple à la fois. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur chocolat, de magnifiques grands yeux bruns doré, une silhouette parfaite. Elle portait un pantalon en toile blanc, un pull noir moulant et une petite veste grise qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes. Elle portait des vêtements ordinaires, elle essayait peut-être de passer inaperçue. Mais quelque chose en elle m'attirait étrangement. C'était peut-être ses grands yeux qui exprimaient tant d'émotions, ou ses courbes parfaites.**

**- Oh ça va?**

**Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de dévisager cette fille. Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Au moment ou j'entendis Tyler me parler, je les vis tourner la tête dans ma direction comme si quelqu'un les avait appelés. Je détournais vite le regard.**

**- Elle t'intéresse hein?**

**- Mais non Tyler tu te fais des films!**

**Mais en fait il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Je vis Jessica faire la tête du coin de l'œil.**

**- Ils ont l'air si bizarre! Jessica les dévisageait avec son air le plus malsain possible.**

**- Houai ils sont chelous, renchéri Mike. Mais les filles sont charmantes.**

**-Pff, est tout ce qu'a pu répondre Jessica.**

**Ils commençaient à m'énerver à dire du mal de ces gens. Ils ne les connaissaient même pas.**

**- Hé mais arrêtez, vous êtes jaloux ou quoi? Vous ne connaissez pas ces gens et vous vous permettez de les juger? Vous vous prenez pour qui?**

**Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter d'avoir dit tout haut ce que je pensais. Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux tout ronds. Ils m'avaient tellement énervé que je préférais partir.**

**Peu de temps après, la cloche sonna et je rejoignis ma salle pour la première heure de cour. Mes pensées allaient toutes vers la même personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à elle comme ça alors que je ne savais même pas son nom. Quand j'arrivais dans ma salle de classe je vis l'un des nouveaux garçons. Il était assit à une table seul. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait aucun membre de sa famille. Il avait l'air très proche de la petite brune électrique. Tous les gens de la classe le regardaient en parlant tout bas. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Et c'est là que je vis Jessica qui sautillait presque sur sa chaise en me regardant. Elle espérait que je vienne la rejoindre. Il ne restait que cette place et celle à côté de ce garçon. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir et je suis allé jusqu'à la table du garçon. Je ne regardais même pas en direction de Jessica, qui je le sais, devait faire une tête de six pieds de long! J'avais deux raisons d'avoir choisi cette place. L'une était Jessica, je ne l'a supportais plus. Elle n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais plus d'elle, et que « nous » n'existait plus. L'autre était que je ne supportais pas la façon dont les gens de Forks se comportaient envers les nouveaux. Et puis j'avais vraiment envie de les connaître, surtout cette fille.**

**- Salut, lançai-je en m'essayant.**

**- Salut, me répondit-il un peu étonné.**

**- Alors bienvenue à Forks!**

**- Merci.**

**Il me répondait mais il se tenait le plus à distance possible de moi. Il avait l'air étonné que je lui parle.**

**- Alors vous venez d'où avec ta famille?**

**Je le savais déjà mais j'avais envie de discuter avec lui.**

**- Nous venons d'Alaska plus précisément d'Anchorage.**

**- Bien, c'est comment là-bas?**

**- Froid! Dit-il en riant.**

**Je joignis mon rire au sien. Puis la prof rentra dans la classe. Nous avions cours d'espagnol. C'était l'un de mes cours préférés. D'abord parce que j'était très doué pour cette langue. En même temps avec une grand mère d'origine espagnole, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et puis ma prof était plutôt bien conservée pour son âge. Et je pense que mon camarade devait penser à la même chose que moi, car je le vis sourire quand Mme Goff rentra dans la salle.**

**- Au fait, moi c'est Emmett.**

**Et oui, j'avais oublié de me présenter. En même temps, quand je le regardais, je pensais à sa sœur. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient frère et sœur de sang mais ils avaient les mêmes yeux bruns dorés.**

**- Moi c'est Jasper. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jaz'.**

**« POV Jasper »**

**Je ne sais pourquoi cet humain me parlait. D'habitude ils ne nous adressent pas la parole et se tiennent éloignés de nous. Comme s'ils sentaient le danger. Mais lui, il ne semblait pas avoir peur, et je le sentais à l'aise. Le plus étrange, c'est que moi aussi j'était à l'aise en sa compagnie. Certes j'avais dépassé le stade où j'avais qu'une seule idée c'était de les croquer, mais tout de même, je ne me risquais pas à avoir ce genre de relation avec eux. Pourtant avec Emmett, c'était si facile de parler sans que cela soit une gène. Son sang ne me donnait pas cette soif dévorante. Le fait de sentir les émotions des gens qui m'entourent est un don très utile, comme ça je peux sentir si la personne à peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs quand la prof d'Espagnol était rentrée dans la salle, j'ai senti les humeurs des hommes changer. D'après ce que je ressentais, ils étaient tous attirés par elle. Du coup, je sentais qu'Emmett n'avait pas peur de moi, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Alice était guillerette ce matin et pourquoi elle m'avait affirmé que ma journée se passerait bien.**

**J'avais envie d'approfondir la discussion avec Emmett, mais je ne savais par où commencer. **

**- Alors qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à faire à Forks, lui demandais-je de but en blanc.**

**- Ben pas grand chose en fait, me répondit-il en rigolant.**

**C'est bien ce que je me disais, cette ville était d'un ennui.**

**- A Anchorage, vous faisiez quoi avec ta famille?**

**Cette question me désarçonna un peu. Je ne pouvais lui expliquer que pour passer le temps nous chassions des animaux.**

**- Pour ma part je fais de la moto.**

**- Sans blague, j'adore la moto, mais mes parents refusent que j'en achète une. Ils ont trop peur que j'ai un accident avec.**

**- Je comprends mais si tu es prudent, tout se passe bien.**

**Je disais ça surtout pour lui car ce n'est pas un accident de moto qui allait me tuer! Seulement lui était mortel, même si sa carrure était imposante, il pouvait faire une mauvaise chute.**

**- C'est ce que je leur dis. Tu as quoi toi?**

**- J'ai une Honda 1100 CBR. Je te ferais essayer un jour si tu veux.**

**Je regrettais tout de suite ces paroles. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de promesse si je ne pouvais pas lui faire faire de la moto plus tard à cause de ma famille.**

**- Oui ça serait très sympas de ta part.**

**Il était enthousiaste à l'idée.**

**La cloche sonna pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je rassemblais mes affaires moins vite que d'habitude quand je me trouvais à côté d'un humain. J'avais juste envie de discuter avec Emmett comme s'il pouvait devenir un ami.**

**- T'as quoi comme cour après, me demanda t-il**

**- Éducation physique.**

**- Moi aussi on va bien se marrer!**

**Et nous nous rendîmes au gymnase ensemble. En y allant nous croisâmes Alice qui me souriait. J'était sûr qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il allait se passer. Le cour de sport portait sur le handball. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas blesser quelqu'un ou pire! Emmett était content, il avait envie de se défouler. C'était peu dire. Cet homme avait une grande force physique pour un humain! Il s'amusait bien à tirer sur les adversaires. Le cours de sport était très drôle même si je faisais extrêmement attention de ne pas faire de mal aux humains, je me laissais un peu aller. Je ne pensais pas au futur même si je sais que si je souhaite qu'Emmett soit mon ami il devra sûrement connaître mon secret ou même le partager. Et puis il y avait ma famille aussi, comment allaient-ils réagir face à ça?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Déjà merci pour vos reviews mais je sais pas répondre!**

**J'ai pas tout compris au site encore!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand le cours fût terminé, je m'empressais d'aller retrouver mon Alice. Je saluais Emmett de la main en lui disant « à demain » et sorti du gymnase.

« - Mon amour, comment s'est passé ta matinée? Lui demandais-je tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Bien mais voyons, nous sommes en public, me dit-elle en me repoussant délicatement et en faisant sa petite moue narquoise.

Cette fille me faisait vraiment tourner la tête. J'étais un peu préoccupé par l'annonce à la famille, mais Alice savait déjà comment ça allait se passer. Et à sentir son humeur, je pense que ça devrait aller. Du moins je l'espère. Nous n'avions cours que le matin pour la rentrée. On attendait les autres devant la voiture d'Edward. Il avait une Volvo grise. C'était l'une des voitures qui passait le plus inaperçue. Entre la M3 rouge flambant neuve de Rosalie et la Aston Martin noir de Bella, on aurait attiré les regards de tous. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose car Edward approchait, et je savais qu'il allait lire dans mes pensées. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parfois ça pouvait être utile, comme pour savoir ce que les humains pensaient de nous. En revanche, quand il se servait de son don sur nous, nous n'avions plus d'intimité. Alors je chantais dans ma tête pour bloquer tout autre pensée. Et je pense qu'Alice devait faire la même chose car elle affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Bon on y va, dit Rosalie toujours aussi impatiente.

Je ne comprendrait jamais l'attirance qu'Edward à pour Rose. Elle est si superficielle. Tout le contraire de mon Alice. Elle est si douce et si fragile…Enfin pour une non-humaine! Nous sommes rentrés tout de suite à la maison, nous n'aimions pas rester avec les humains, du moins d'habitude. Il nous restait des cartons à déballer car nous n'étions arrivé que quelques jours plus tôt et nous avions préféré chasser pour éviter que ça soit trop difficile. Heureusement, car même si le sang d'Emmett ne m'attirait pas, j'étais resté longtemps en sa compagnie.

« POV Emmett »

Les cours étaient finis et heureusement. J'avais envie de rester un peu seul pour réfléchir. J'avais passé une bonne journée contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Tout d'abord j'avais un nouveau pote. Jaz était très sympas. Nous avions bien accroché tous les deux, nous avions une passion en commun : la moto. Et puis je ne sais pourquoi j'étais très attirais par sa sœur. J'espère que si je lui parle de sa sœur ça ne créera pas un froid entre nous. J'ai vraiment envie de la connaître. J'avais aussi passé un bonne journée car Jessica ne m'avait pas trop collé. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas les nouveaux. Je pensais savoir pourquoi. Les nouvelles filles lui faisaient concurrence. Tous les mecs du lycée bavaient en les regardant. Mais personne n'avait eu le courage d'aller leur parler. J'était le seul avec qui Jaz avait discuté. J'espère qu'il me présentera à sa famille. Ils ont l'air très étranges mais sympas. Si les gens prenaient la peine de les connaître je suis sûr qu'ils serraient appréciés. D'après ce que Jaz m'a dit, ils voyageaient beaucoup car leur père adoptif est médecin et il va là où on a besoin de lui. Quand il parlait de son père il avait un profond respect. C'était rare de nos jours. Les ados comme nous se moquait de l'autorité parentale, et moi le premier. Mais je crois que si mon père avait été encore de ce monde, j'aurais eu autant de respect que Jaz pour son père. Cela faisait dix ans que mon père avait eu son accident de moto, et cinq ans que ma mère avait refait sa vie avec Gary. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ma mère ne veut pas que je fasse de la moto. J'étais encore petit quand mon père est mort, j'avais à peine sept ans, mais je m'en souvient encore. Ma mère au téléphone qui hurle et pleure…La police l'avait retrouvé sur la route qui mène à La Puch, la réserve indienne. Il avait glissé sur la route humide et s'était encastré dans la barrière de sécurité. Il rentrait de chez Billy, son ami depuis toujours. Il revenait d'une partie de pêche qui avait durée toute la journée. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. La douleur, le désespoir et la peine de ma mère m'avait fait si mal. Allez, il faut que je me ressaisisse, un homme ne pleure pas, paraît-il. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais réellement pleuré la mort de mon père. Il me disait souvent que les grand garçons ne pleurent jamais, quand je me faisais mal en tombant. Je l'ai écouté, et même si j'ai eu très mal à son départ, je n'ai pas versé de larmes. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu aider ma mère qui était effondrée. Ça avait été un très gros choc pour elle. Je suis très heureux que depuis cinq ans Gary la fasse rire. A l'époque, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais entendre son rire cristallin. Depuis que Gary est dans sa vie, elle rayonnait de plus en plus. Ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça, heureuse de nouveau.

J'arrivais devant le porche de la maison. Nous n'avions pas déménagé après l'accident, alors j'avais pleins de souvenirs dans cette maison. C'était une petite bicoque couleur crème qui contenait trois chambres. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi trois chambres? Avait-ils envie de me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Je n'ai jamais osé le demander à ma mère. Ma mère était jeune quand elle m'a eu, elle avait à peine dix huit ans. Et maintenant qu'elle en a trente cinq, elle est enceinte de son deuxième enfant. J'étais fils unique. Et même si le père de cet enfant est Gary, et non mon vrai père, je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Nous avions appris le sexe du bébé il y a 2 semaines, et depuis les futurs parents avaient commencé la chambre du bébé. J'avais hâte de voir sa petite bouille! Je la protègerais et je lui apprendrais pleins de bêtises, qui feront hurler les parents. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera magnifique, si elle tiens de sa mère. Il faudra que je surveille ses petits amis.

J'ouvris la poste de la maison et je vis ma mère sur le sol. Je couru vite la rejoindre.

- MAMAN ça va? Tu m'entends? Maman répond.

J'étais tout paniqué. Gary était au travail. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre je pris ma mère dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- J'ai mal Em', le bébé…Elle parlait d'une voix basse et épuisée. Elle avait peur pour son bébé, et moi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. J'avais dit ça sur le ton le plus rassurant possible.

Je l'installais dans la voiture et démarrais rapidement. Nous sommes arrivés aux urgences en 2 minutes. Je portais ma mère à l'intérieur.

- VITE, VITE AIDEZ MOI. Je l'ai retrouvé couché par terre. Elle est enceinte de cinq mois.

Des médecins sont vite venus avec un brancard, ou je la déposais délicatement.

- Docteur Cullen, que faisons nous en priorité?

Une infirmière s'était adressé à un médecin que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était très pâle et il avait les yeux bruns dorés. Il devait être la père de Jaz'. Il était leur père adoptif, mais il leur ressemblait!

- Mettez-la sous monitoring pour voir comment va le bébé. Prenez lui toutes ses constantes, j'arrive. Monsieur, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et je vais m'occuper de votre mère.

Il s'était adressé à moi avec une voix douce et rassurante.

- Merci, prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plait, dis-je en insistant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis obstétricien depuis de nombreuses années je vais bien m'occupé d'elle. Avez-vous des informations à me communiquer?

- Non, sa grossesse se passe bien. Elle se sentait juste un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps alors le médecin lui avait prescrit du repos. Je vais aller appeler Gary, le père.

- D'accord, vous pourrez venir rejoindre votre mère dès que vous aurez fini.

Sur ce, je pris mon portable, et appelais Gary.

- Allô?

- Allô, Gary? C'est Em'. Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital. J'ai retrouvé maman par terre à la maison.

- Quoi? Mais comment va-t-elle? Et le bébé? répondit Gary d'une voix paniquée.

- Je sais pas mais les médecins l'examinent. Le Docteur Cullen à l'air d'être très compétent.

- Ok bouge pas j'arrive.

- Ok à tout de suite.

Une fois raccroché, j'allais vite rejoindre ma mère. Elle était allongée sur un lit et il y avait pleins d'appareils qui prenaient sa tension, son pouls, les battements du cœur du bébé… Le Docteur Cullen était en train de l'ausculter quand je rentrais dans la pièce.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Demandait-il à ma mère. Elle semblait si faible.

- Je ne me souviens plus bien. Je passais le balais et j'ai eu très mal au ventre et après je ne sais plus.

- Apparemment le bébé va bien, mais vous êtes très fatiguée. Il faut vous reposer. Je vais vous garder en observation pour la nuit et si tout va bien, vous sortirez demain.

- Merci Docteur.

Il me fit signe de le suivre.

- Je reviens maman.

Une fois dehors je fixais le médecin. Mon dieu ce qu'il me faisait penser à la sœur de Jasper!

- Votre mère est affaiblie, et il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Votre père va arriver?

- Gary? Heu… il n'est pas mon père, c'est mon beau-père. Mon père est mort il y a dix ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui disais ça, ça ne lui regardait pas mais j'avais envie d'en parler, je pense.

- Désolé. Il va falloir prendre soin de votre mère. Il faut qu'elle fasse le moins de mouvement possible et qu'elle reste allongée, jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse.

- D'accord. Est ce que vous êtes le père de Jasper? Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais demandé ça mais c'était sorti comme ça. Il me regardait avec un air étrange comme s'il se demandait comment je connaissais son fils.

- Heu oui, pourquoi? Vous connaissez Jasper?

- Oui on est dans la même classe. Il est sympas votre fils. Est ce que je peux vous poser une question? Il recula d'un pas mais me fit signe de poursuivre. Vous êtes jeune.

- C'est un fait et non une question.

- Oui, heu en fait je me demandais pourquoi aviez-vous adopté autant d'adolescents?

- Avec ma femme Esmé, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes heureux avec nos enfants, car nous les considérons comme tel. Nous les avons adopté, parce que leurs parents ne sont plus là pour veiller sur eux, et ils étaient très proches de la famille!!!

- C'est très généreux de votre part.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des patients à voir.

- Merci et à bientôt.

- Mais de rien. A bientôt.

Sur ce je retournais dans la chambre de ma mère qui était encore toute faible. Elle était si fragile avec son ventre tout rond.

« POV Carlisle »

Cette conversation avait été étrange. Je ne savais pas que mon fils Jasper avait discuté avec un humain. C'est une bonne chose, mais j'espère qu'il n'y arrivera rien de grave, car mes enfants sont encore jeunes et ils ont du mal à se retenir. En même temps cet humain ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Depuis ma longue existence, je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un s'approcher de nous comme ça. C'est vrai que nous étions attirants mais lui il n'était pas obnubilé par notre beauté, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il était intéressé par nous. Et il semblait bon, ce qui était rare de nos jours. S'il a parlé avec mon fils, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'à priori sur lui, comme la plupart des gens quand nous arrivions quelque part. C'était très difficile pour eux de déménager souvent. Surtout pour Bella, ça devenait de plus ne plus dur pour elle. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est seule. Elle n'a pas trouvé son « âme sœur » qui la suivra dans son existence. Moi j'avais mon Esmé, ma belle et douce épouse. Si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Edward avait Rosalie. Ils était très liés, par je ne sais quel lien fort. Et Alice et Jasper ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Bella affirmait que ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais je lisais dans ses yeux l'envie de vivre la même chose. Comme nous déménagions souvent, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais tant que nous avions notre moitié, nous ne nous sentions pas seul. C'est vrai que nous étions un grande famille mais après toutes ces années, de nouvelles connaissances ne nous feraient pas de mal. Et ce jeune humain semblait apprécier Jasper, alors je pense que s'il rencontrait le reste de la famille, et que ces derniers arrivaient à se contenir, ils pourraient devenir amis. Alice a dû le voir, il faudra que je lui en parle quand je rentrerais. Il était d'ailleurs l'heure de rentrer, ça faisait douze heures d'affilé que j'étais de garde, donc il était tant que je rentre. Avant de partir je laissais la consigne que, si l'état de madame Lutz empirait ou quel que soit l'évolution de son état, il fallait tout de suite me prévenir.

Je rentrais chez moi, il était vingt-deux heures. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, et tout le monde s'adonnait à ses occupations. Je vis Jasper qui vint me rejoindre. Il avait demandé à tout le monde de venir apparemment puisqu'ils vinrent tous s'installer autour de la grande table de la salle à manger.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il commençait à nous raconter sa rencontre avec Emmett. C'était donc ça son prénom, Emmett Lutz. Il nous disait qu'il avait bien sympathisé avec lui et que son sang ne l'attirait pas. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Je pris alors la parole.

- Oui, je sais comment il est. Ils me regardèrent avec les yeux tout rond.

- Sa mère est enceinte et elle ne va pas bien, poursuit Edward.

Il avait vu dans mes pensées la mère d'Emmett. Mon dieu, la pauvre.

- Oui, j'ai minimisé les choses mais je pense que si elle se repose, elle ira bien. Son fils est très fort et bon. Il l'a amené à l'hôpital et il est resté avec elle toute la journée. J'ai senti tant d'amour émaner de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi bon et simple.

« POV Jasper »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Carlisle avait rencontré Emmett et l'appréciait. Edward avait lu les pensées de Carlisle et il était triste pour la mère d'Emmett. Alice m'avait affirmé que je m'entendrais bien avec. Il ne restait plus que Esmé, Rosalie et Bella. Je ne savais pas comment elles allaient réagir. Esmé était tellement gentille qu'elle comprendrait. Mais Rosalie et Bella s'était autre chose. Rose n'aimait pas les hommes humain. Quand à Bella, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis humain. Je ne sais pas comment elle allait réagir.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à Toutes! (Tous?)**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaoucp de reviews... Vous n'aimez pas mon histoire? snif!**

**Pour les autres, merci pour vos reviews! Je n'ai vraiment le temps de vous répondre mais au prochain chapitre je prendrais le temps! Et si vous poster, je vous promet un petit aperçu de la suite...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mag**

* * *

« POV Jasper »

J'observais Bella et Rosalie très attentivement et je tentais de capter leurs émotions. Rose ressentait de la haine envers tous les hommes humains ce qui est totalement compréhensible. Sa transformation avait été très brutale et sa vie d'humaine avait finit très mal. Elle avait conté son histoire à la famille avant qu'elle ne commence à oublier sa vie d'avant. Elle était une femme très respectée des années 1850. Sa famille était de la haute société, son père était un grand notaire reconnu. Rose était une de ces belles jeunes femmes que toutes les femmes de l'époque enviaient. Elle avait tout pour elle : une belle blonde à la poitrine généreuse, les belles robes de l'époque épousaient parfaitement ses courbes. Elle avait un visage d'ange mais son esprit était celui d'une diablesse. En effet elle était belle et le savait. Elle méprisait les gens et plus particulièrement les hommes qui lui faisaient la cour. Ils n'étaient jamais assez bien pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra un homme riche qui pouvait subvenir à tous ses besoins ou plutôt à tous ses désirs. Il s'appelait Jeffrey. Et il était un grand avocat. Son père l'appréciait plus particulièrement puisqu'ils étaient du même monde. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille s'amourache d'un homme qui n'est pas de son rang social. Seulement ça ne s'est pas passé comme elle le pensait. Il n'était pas l'homme parfait qu'elle pensait avoir rencontré. Un soir, une semaine avant le mariage, il était avec ses amis pour fêter son enterrement de vie de célibataire. Elle rentrait chez ses parents pour la nuit après avoir passé la soirée avec son amie. Il faisait noir et froid. Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Quand elle les rencontra au détour d'une ruelle. Son futur mari la pris par la taille en la montrant à ces amis. Il n'y avait qu'un lampadaire qui éclairait la scène. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, il était tard et les gens étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps. Ils avaient tous trop bu, beaucoup trop bu. Il commencèrent à la déshabiller sauvagement, et à la jeter sur le sol. Ils se mirent à tour de rôle sur elle et lui firent toutes sortes d'insanités. Et ils repartirent en la laissant comme morte gisant sur le sol. Il commença à neiger et c'est là que Carlisle la trouva. Il décida de la transformer pour qu'elle puisse vivre et se venger. Il ne cautionnait pas la vengeance mais après ce qu'il venait de voir…ces hommes devaient payer. Au bout de trois jours Rosalie commença sa nouvelle vie ou plutôt non-vie. La première chose qu'elle fit c'est se nourrir et la seconde se venger. Elle se chargea de tous les amis de son ex-fiancé. Et elle finit par lui, le laissant attendre son heure et mourir de peur. Quand il la vit, il la supplia de lui laisser la vie sauve mais il y avait trop rage en elle. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir la vie sauve. Quand Rose rejoignit le clan de Cullen, elle eu de suite des affinités avec Edward. Et au fur et mesure des années ils se rapprochèrent pour finalement devenir amant. Rosalie avait beau être douée d'un ego surdimensionné, il devait y avoir quelque chose en elle qui plaisait à Edward, mais cela m'échappait totalement. Elle était tout le contraire de mon Alice, ma douce.

La transformation de Bella n'avait pas été aussi brutale, mais tout aussi difficile. Elle était moins vieille. Elle avait 18 ans en 1950. Elle était encore jeune. Elle était issue d'une famille modeste. Ses parents étaient ouvriers et gagnaient assez d'argents pour faire vivre la famille de 2 enfants. Elle avait un ami depuis ses 16 ans et ils comptaient annoncer leurs fiançailles les jours de leur anniversaire de leur rencontre. Un soir en rentrant du restaurant, un chauffard ivre les heurta de plein fouet, elle et toute sa famille. Sa petite sœur et sa mère moururent sur le coup. Son père tomba dans un coma et parti quelques jours après l'accident. Quant à son amoureux, Josh, il perdit connaissance à son arrivée à l'hôpital et mourut de suite de ses blessures sur la table d'opération. Bella était la seule survivante. Elle avait tout perdu, famille, amour, raison de vivre… Durant des jours elle sombra dans la dépression, pour finalement essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Quand Carlisle la trouva, elle gisait au bord de la rivière, à moitié morte noyée. Il la ramena à la maison, et Esmé lui supplia de la sauver. Elle avait entendu la tragique histoire et ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Quand elle fut réveillée, ça a été dur pour elle. Elle voulait vraiment mourir, et se sentait toujours aussi seule. Surtout que nous avions tous notre aimé, et qu'elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et toute sa famille. Heureusement Esmé était comme une mère pour nous et Carlisle un père. Ça l'a beaucoup aidé d'être à leur contact. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour lui envoyer des ondes positives, mais je sentais sa peine qui était très forte. Depuis sa nouvelle existence, elle n'avait pas réellement côtoyé les humains. Elle avait tellement peur de leur faire du mal, et elle leur enviait tellement leur vie…

Au bout de quelques instant, Rosalie se leva et partit. Je la regardait partir et interrogeait Edward du regard. Il me fit un signe de tête qu'il était désolé et la suivit. Je sentais que ça n'allait pas être facile avec Rose. Et surtout il restait Bella. Elle ne parlait pas et avait le regard vide. Ses émotions étaient vident elles aussi. Soudain elle s'éveilla et me regarda en me disant :

- Ben c'est bien si tu arrives à avoir des amis toi.

Elle avait dit ça d'un seul trait mais non méchamment. Plus avec de la peine. Je sentais que elle aussi aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Tu sais Bella, s'il devient mon ami, tu le côtoieras aussi. Et puis je sais que si tu étais aussi gentille avec les humains qu'avec nous, ils t'apprécieraient!

En effet, Bella était une fille adorable mais ne savait pas se comporter avec les humains.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Facile pour toi qui ressent leurs émotions et Edward qui lit leurs pensées. Moi je n'ai rien et mon don ne m'aide pas, au contraire!

Elle avait émis un petit rire à la fin. Nous avions tous des souvenirs de son don au début de sa nouvelle existence et c'était très drôle!

- Hé arrêtez de vous moquer! C'est pas drôle!

- Si tu t'était vu Bella! Avait répliqué Esmé.

L'ambiance était détendue. Je sentais que si Bella retenait son don ça se passerais bien. Il restait Rosalie.

Le lendemain la crise était passée, Rosalie faisait encore la tête mais ça lui passerait tôt ou tard. Je comptait un peu sur Edward pour lui faire comprendre car dès que je lui envoyait une onde positive, elle m'envoyait sa mauvaise humeur à la tête!

Nous retournâmes tous au lycée. Et à l'heure du déjeuné, lorsque nous faisions la queue pour la cantine, on entendit un bruit de voix nasillarde! Ça ne pouvait-être que Jessica. Elle discutait avec Angéla Weber.

- T'as vu celle là! Elle est trop bizarre, elle devrait aller voir un psy!

Elle parlait de Alice, mon Alice. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi d'elle. La rage commençait à monter.

- Non mais tu t'es vu? Tu te permets de critiquer alors que tu ne les connaît pas! Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse d'une fille plus jolie que toi?!

C'était Emmett qui venait de parler. Ça l'avait scotchée, elle avait tourné les talons sans dire un mot. Et vu les émotions qui émanaient d'elle, elle était énervée.

- Merci!

- De rien, elle m'exaspère à parler comme ça.

- Dis' si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour de moto après les cours, si ça t'intéresse?

- Ouais carrément! Gary est là pour veiller sur ma mère donc je peux prendre un peu mon temps!

A la sortie des cours, comme prévus, je passe prendre Emmett chez lui. Nous sommes allés faire un tour dans Forks jusqu'à la forêt vers ou se trouve notre maison.

- ça te dis d'aller boire un coup chez moi?

- Aller, on y va!

Je pris le chemin qui mène à la maison.

« POV Emmett »

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Cullen, je suis resté bouche bée! Elle était grande et très lumineuse. Le contraste avec la nature qui l'entourait était flagrant. Elle était moderne, là ou l'on pensait trouver une sorte de cabane dans les bois!

- Wahou la baraque! Je ne pu m'empêché de dire ça!

- Heu… merci!

Je n'avais pas entendu sortir la mère de Jasper.

- Soyez le bienvenu.

- Merci. Vous avez une très jolie maison.

- Merci, je me présente je suis Esmé. Et je suppose que vous connaissez déjà le reste de la famille : Carlisle, Edward, Alice et Bella.

- Salut, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Bonjour.

Je regardais Bella dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant l'immense baie vitrée. Elle était belle.

- Nous passons juste vite fait pour boire un coup et après je ramène Emmett, dit Jasper à sa mère.

- Ok mais soyez prudent en moto.

- Comme toujours maman!

Nous avons pris un verre de jus de fruit et sommes repartis chez moi. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je suis allé directe sous la douche puis à l'hôpital pour voir ma mère. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, le docteur Cullen était dans la chambre de ma mère.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Bonjour Emmett.

- Je reviens de chez vous! Nous sommes allés faire un tour de moto avec Jasper.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés?

- Oh oui. Votre fils est prudent en moto, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui.

Sur ce il salua ma mère et sorti de la chambre.

« POV Carlisle »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Jasper avait emmené Emmett, un humain, chez nous! Mais il est fou. Je rentrais vite à la maison pour lui parler.

- Jasper, je viens de voir Emmett. Tu l'as emmené ici?

- Oui, en fait je l'ai emmené faire de la moto pour le remercier.

- Ah bon et de quoi?

- Il a évité que je ne tue quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

- Tiens donc. Que c'est-il passé?

- Jessica, une fille du lycée n'arrêtait pas de dire de mauvaise chose sur Alice et je commençais à m'énerver. Je sentais le venin monter dans ma gorge. Et là, Emmett la remise en place et elle est partie. S'il n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais sauté dessus.

- D'accord je comprends mon fils. Emmett est un garçon très gentil ce n'est pas là le problème. J'ai seulement un peu peur pour lui. Nous sommes tout de même dangereux.

Sur ce j'expliquais à la famille l'état de santé de la mère d'Emmett. Esmé se proposa pour l'aider à la maison. Bella aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se portait volontaire mais soit. Je pense qu'elle voulais avoir plus de contact autre que ceux de notre famille. Ce n'est pas plus mal pour elle, ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde.

* * *

**Allors comment avez-vous trouver?? dites le moi!**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Voilà la suite...**

**J'ai un peu tardé, excuser moi!**

**Je n'ai pas eu de relectrice pour mes fautes pour ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop!!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

« POV Emmett »

J'avais veillé sur ma mère tout le week end et le docteur Cullen nous avait permis de la ramener à la maison à condition de prendre bien soin d'elle. Il nous même dit qu'une femme ne serait pas du luxe pour nous aider. Madame Cullen nous proposa de nous aider. C'était une dame très gentil. Gary et moi avons accepté car il faut le reconnaître nous n'étions pas doués pour le ménage et la lessive. En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait peut-être avec sa fille Bella. La famille Cullen était des gens très sympas, un peu bizarre mais très gentils. Ils ne côtoyaient pas grand monde au lycée. J'était le seul avec qui Jasper passait du temps hormis sa famille. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps avec Bella et de lui parler mais je comptait bien me rattraper ce soir puisqu'elles doivent venir avec sa mère pour nous donner un coup de main. J'avais rangé un peu le plus gros car je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je suis bordélique.

Ma mère allait de mieux en mieux, le docteur Cullen venait la voir tous les deux jours pour savoir l'évolution de la grossesse. Ce soir, il vint avec sa femme et sa fille.

- Bonjour Emmett, me dit Monsieur Cullen en me tendant la main.

- Bonjour Docteur, comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

- Oui. Bonjour Madame Cullen, bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Emmett. Je t'en pris appelle moi Esmé, Madame Cullen ça fait trop formaliste, me répondit Esmé

Bella me répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Je les invitais à entrer. Gary n'était pas encore rentré du travail et ma mère était allongée sur le canapé devant un film à l'eau de rose. Ha ces femmes! J'accompagnait le docteur auprès de ma mère.

- Bonjour Mme Lutz, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant ses instruments de la sacoche.

- Bonjour docteur lui répondit-elle d'une voix encore un peu faible. Ça va un peu mieux, j'ai bien dormi.

- C'est bien, il le faut. Vous avez mangé?

- Un peu. Emmett ne cuisine pas très bien!

- Hé je fais ce que je peux, m'offusquais-je!

- Je sais mon cœur, mais avoues que…

- Ouais je sais!

Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Si vous voulez je peux vous préparer quelque chose pour ce soir?

Cette si jolie voix ne pouvait être que celle de Bella. Elle était si douce, on aurait dit un ange qui chante. Elle nous avait rejoint avec sa mère. Esmé était une femme charmante et très belle à l'instar de sa fille. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous adoptés mais je ne pouvais m'empêché de leur trouver une ressemblance. Ils avaient la même pâleur de peau, les mêmes cernes violacées sous les yeux, la même élégance, les mêmes yeux brun dorés… Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Jasper m'avait raconté que Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, alors ils les ont adoptés.

- Heu…fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

- Vous êtes trop aimable, mademoiselle? répondit ma mère.

- Bella. Ce n'est rien, je vais voir ce que je trouve dans votre réfrigérateur pour vous concocter un bon petit plat.

- Merci Bella.

Bella se tourna vers moi.

- Tu me fais voir où c'est?

- Heu… oui.

Sur ce, nous laissions Carlisle présenter Esmé à ma mère et l'ausculter. Nous allions dans la cuisine quand Bella commença à me parler.

- Alors, tu fais si mal la cuisine que ça?

- Heu…ouais je suis pas très doué. En même temps c'est un boulot de filles!

Aussitôt dites, je regrettait déjà mes paroles. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas une féministe!

- Ha ouais tu penses ça toi? Et les hommes ça fait quoi?De la moto pendant que nous, on se tapent le boulot?

Oups! Je suis trop nul! La seule fois ou je peux parler avec Bella je dis des âneries!

- Ben non. Je voulais pas dire ça.

- Ouais c'est ça! Si t'es nul, c'est pas de notre faute!

Oh la vilaine, elle m'attaque!

- Hé je suis pas nul!

- Bon aller, arrête de dire des bêtises, et montre moi ou je peux trouver les poêles et les casseroles.

- Ba puisque t'es si maline tu n'as qu'a te débrouiller toute seule.

Purée, ce qu'elle peut être agaçante! Bon c'est vrai je l'avais cherché mais tout de même!

« POV Bella »

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Ce que ce garçon pouvait être énervant. Il fallait que je me calme sinon je ne suis pas sûre que la maison tienne le coup. Je respirais un bon coup même si cela ne me servait à rien. Les technique de yoga qu'Alice m'avait appris me serviraient bien, si seulement j'avais écouté. Il m'avait mise en colère mais je ne sais pourquoi Emmett m'attirait! Peut-être sa musculature, son humour, je ne sais pas. S'il n'était pas aussi agaçant, je pourrais bien l'apprécier.

Je m'activais en cuisine pour leur préparer un plat digne de ce nom. Heureusement que nous avions appris à cuisiner, ça nous servait pour nous faire passer pour des humains. Une fois la cuisine finit, je fit la vaisselle et rangeait la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Esmé rangeait le salon et mettait la table. Je suppose qu'Emmett était dans sa chambre vu la musique qui en émanait. Il ne la mettait pas forte mais avec mon ouie sensible, je distinguais bien la musique. Il s'agissait de Muse avec « Uprising ». J'adorais cette chanson. Tiens nous avions les même goût musicaux. Finalement cet humain ne serait-il pas si désagréable que ça?

- A table! Dis-je tout haut pour que même Emmett m'entende.

- J'arrive.

Je l'entendais marcher dans sa chambre puis descendre les escaliers. Esmé et Carlisle aidaient madame Lutz à se mettre à table.

- Hum ça sent bon.

Emmett se régalait déjà en regardant le plat. Une fois le repas finit nous débarrassions la table quand Emmett vint me voir dans la cuisine. Esmé s'éclipsa en silence.

- Heu…je voulais te dire que…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, réussit-il à bredouiller.

- Y'a pas de mal. Merci.

- Alors amis? Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Amis.

Sauf que j'avais complètement oublié mon don et à peine avais-je pris la main d'Emmett qu'une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps pour finir dans ma main et j'eu juste le temps de le lâcher pour qu'il ne reçoivent qu'une petite décharge.

- Et ben dis donc c'est fusionnel chez nous, dit-il en rigolant. Ha l'électricité statique!

- Heu…oui.

Si seulement il savait. Mais j'étais contente qu'il le prenne aussi bien, j'aurais pu lui faire mal ou pire le tuer. Je me sentais gêné mais lui ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il est plus résistant que je ne le croyais.

Je fit signe à Carlisle que nous devions vite partir. Il comprit et nous prîmes congés de nos hôtes. Une fois dans la voiture je racontais à Carlisle et Esmé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Et tu as réussit à lâcher sa main? Me demanda Carlisle étonné.

- Ben oui je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Il est gentil.

- C'est étonnant comme tu arrives à maîtriser ton don de plus en plus facilement. Mais je pense que ça vient aussi de lui. Mais une petite décharge aurait du lui faire plus de mal que ça. Il est humain après tous. Il n'est pas comme nous.

- Aller rentrons, il faut que je vois Alice.

Je savais qu'Alice avait vu quelque chose c'est obligé. Ou alors qu'elle allait voir quelque chose. Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer entre moi et Emmett. Je commençait à l'apprécier je pense. Mais il faut que je reste sur mes gardes, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

« POV Emmett »

Nous avions passé une bonne soirée avec Bella et ses parents. Nous avions même réussit à discuter un peu. Et même mieux nous étions amis! Du moins c'est déjà pas mal. Même si je la désirais de plus en plus, c'était déjà ça. J'avais eu une étrange sensation quand elle m'a pris la main. Est-ce ça le coup de foudre? Non je ne pense pas mais c'était très étrange. Après ça, elle me regardait bizarrement comme si elle était gênée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aurais bien voulu en parler avec Jasper, mais ça risquait d'être un peu déplacé de lui parler de sa sœur. Surtout si je lui dis ce que je ressens pour elle. Finalement je crois que je ne vais rien lui dire. Je tiens à ma tête quand même! Jasper n'est pas si musclé mais il est quand même fort!

Les cours s'enchaînaient, les jours, les semaines… Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Bella. Elle venait souvent à la maison avec Esmé pour voir ma mère et moi. Gary faisait plus d'heures que d'habitude, et il était très fatigué. J'espère que pour l'accouchement il sera là! Je restais beaucoup avec Jasper, Nous étions devenu très proche, un peu comme des frères. En fait je m'entendais bien avec toute la famille, à part peut-être Rosalie. Je sentais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne me parlait pas et ne souriait jamais. Comment un homme comme Edward peut-il être avec une femme comme elle? D'accord elle était très belle mais tout de même! Alors que Bella était douce et gentille. Enfin quand elle ne me balançait pas de vanne à la figure! Elle restait distante avec moi. J'avais tenté d'en parler à Jasper sans dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais dès que je lui posais une question un peu indiscrète sur sa famille, il changeait de sujet. Comme s'ils avaient un secret de famille inavouable.

Je commençais à me poser des questions. Je ne les voyais pas manger, soit disant qu'ils avaient un régime particulier. Quand il faisait beau, ce qui était rare par ici, ils ne venaient pas en cours. Ils disaient qu'ils partaient en randonnée avec leurs parents. J'ai essayé avec ma mère mais ça n'a pas marché! Et puis pour des enfants adoptés, ils se ressemblent étrangement. La même pâleur de peau, les cernes violacées sous les yeux. Même les parents leur ressemblent. J'adore cette famille, mais je suis très curieux et je veux savoir ceux qu'ils cachent.

« POV Jasper »

Nous étions réunis dans le salon. Il fallait que je parle à la famille.

- Emmett se pose de plus en plus de questions sur nous. Il commence à avoir des doutes sur notre lien de parenté et notre régime alimentaire. Et je crois que Bella en est la cause, dis-je en regardant l'intéressée.

- Quoi? Mais que veux-tu dire? J'ai rien fait! J'essaie de me comporter humainement avec lui.

- Oui je le sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. C'est plutôt lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis Jasper? Je comprend pas.

Edward riait dans sa barbe. Et oui il avait entendu les pensées d'Emmett, tout comme moi j'avais ressenti ses émotions. Alice n'avait rien vu car il ne se décide pas de ce qu'il va faire étant donné qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Bella ne comprends-tu donc pas? Demanda Edward.

- Là franchement je suis à l'Ouest!

- Bella, repris Alice, Emmett commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi! Enfin il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent. C'est un peu confus.

- Mais quand je t'ai demandé si tu voyais quelque chose, tu m'as dit que non.

- Et c'est le cas, puisqu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire avec toi. Tu aurais du t'adresser à Jaz, qui connaît ses émotions ou Edward qui connaît ses pensées.

- Quoi Alice? Non mais j'y crois pas, Bella est venue te voir et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Venant de mon Alice, je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait pu me cacher ça! C'est tout de même important. S'il se passe quelque chose entre Bella et Emmett c'est très important pour nous. Il faut qu'on le mette au courant de notre secret, mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Oui Jasper je savais que tu ferais une crise. Et puis Bella est ma sœur, je lui dois l'intimité.

- Tu as raison mais tout de même. Bella que ressens-tu pour Emmett, dis-je en me penchant vers elle qui était assise sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas et puis ça ne te regarde pas!

- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse, repris Carlisle. Nous côtoyer est déjà dangereux pour lui même dans l'ignorance. Alors si nous devons lui révéler notre secret, cela risque d'être pire pour lui.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu???**

**Aller un petit clip sur le bouton vert!**

**Merci**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

**_Désolée d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps avant le chapitre suivant mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours! _**

**_Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre...bonne lecture et bonen nuit!_**

* * *

« POV Bella »

Après la discussion que nous avons eu hier avec toute la famille, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Emmett. C'est un humain tout de même. Il est très attirant physiquement, drôle mais parfois ce qu'il peut être énervant! Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir me contrôler avec lui. Je risque de le blesser, si je ne fais pas attention, et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

La grossesse de sa mère suit son cours mais Carlisle est inquiet à son sujet. Elle ne s'est pas bien remise depuis sa chute et le bébé va pas tarder à arriver. Il va lui en falloir des forces pour le mettre au monde ce petit. Comme j'aimerais tant être à sa place et pouvoir donner vie à un petit être…Malheureusement c'est impossible pour moi.

J'étais devant sa chambre à l'hôpital quand Emmett arriva.

- ça va? Tu veux boire quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas soif. Comment va-t-elle?

- Ton père ne t'a pas dit?

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu.

- La bébé va arriver dans pas longtemps. Elle a perdu les eaux ce matin.

- Comme tu dois être impatient qu'il soit là!

- Plutôt oui! Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur. Elle est encore faible alors j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon père va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider…dis-je en lui mettant la main sur son épaule.

- Merci, je suis content que tu sois là.

Et là, il me pris dans ses bras. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie de le repousser mais en même temps ce n'était pas raisonnable… Mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Comme cette sensation était étrange. Moi l'être le plus fort des deux, en sécurité dans ses bras! Mais d'un seul coup, j'ai senti une décharge électrique monter en moi. Non pas maintenant. J'ai dû mettre fin a notre étreinte.

- Désolé, je ne me sens pas bien, je dois rentrer, dis-je en repartant.

En arrivant à la maison, je fonçais voir Alice.

- J'ai tout vu, me dit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé tel un petit lutin diabolique!

- Je me doute, mais qu'est ce qu'y m'arrive? Je ne peux pas le toucher sans que mon don se mette en marche. Je ne comprend pas?

- Viens, allons voir Jasper.

- Quoi mais pour quoi?

- Tu verras.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument qu'on aille voir Jasper. Il faut que je comprenne mon état. Il était dans le garage, en train de briquer sa moto.

- Oh je se »ns que quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien, du stress ? dit-il à notre arrivée.

- Oui bébé, c'est Bella. Il faut que tu lui explique certaines chose sur son pouvoir.

- Oh je vois, Emmett !

- Heu…ben oui, commençais-je. En fait, je suis allée voir sa mère à l'hôpital, et il est arrivé devant la chambre à ce moment là. Et on a discuté, et j'ai mis ma main sur son épaule. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Mais ensuite, il m'a prise dans ses bras.

- Quoi? Ma petite sœur passe à l'attaque ? dit-il en rigolant.

- Non mais arrête, c'est plus grave que ça. J'ai dû le repousser parce que dès que je le touche, l'électricité monte en moi. Je ne comprends pas, normalement mon pouvoir est offensif. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Emmett.

- Ah oui, c'est plus grave que ça en effet. Il faut que tu comprennes que ton pouvoir est lié à tes émotions.

- Oui, ça je sais.

- Ba alors! Tes émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises provoquent ton pouvoir. Quand tu es énervée, ça marche. Mais si tu es heureuse aussi…ou plutôt amoureuse !

- Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Enfin…je ne pense pas. Bref, de toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Je risque de lui faire mal.

- Il va falloir que tu te concentres pour canaliser ton pouvoir et le contrôler. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais c'est le seul moyen pour toi d'être avec Emmett.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire. A chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être moi-même. Je ne me sens pas dangereuse. Déjà l'autre jour, quand on est allé avec Esmé et Carlisle chez les Lutz pour les aider, tu te souviens?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et ben là, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et j'ai vite lâché sa main, mais il a quand même reçu une petit décharge.

- Quoi? Et il n'a rien dit?

- En bien justement non. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait de l'électricité statique. Mais rien de plus. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Normalement j'aurais dû lui faire plus de mal.

- Oui, il doit être plus résistant qu'on ne le pense. Il faudra en parler à Carlisle. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- A l'hôpital d'après Emmett. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais la mère d'Emmett va bientôt accoucher, elle a perdu les eaux ce matin. Emmett est inquiet parce qu'elle n'a pas repris toute ses forces.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, pour rester avec lui, il va avoir besoin de toi, me dit Alice.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? demandais-je un peu surprise. Jasper la regardait aussi d'un air interrogatif.

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Vas-y, c'est tout.

Sur ce, je pris la voiture et fonçais à l'hôpital. Quand j'arrivais là-bas, la mère d'Emmett n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je trouvais Emmett dans la salle d'attente près des salles d'accouchement.

- Alors, ça en est où?

- Bella! Elle a eu soudainement des contractions, et elle a fait un malaise. J'ai peur Bella.

- Je sais, je vais rester avec toi si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux bien. Désolé pour tout à l'heure si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

- Mais non c'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Où est Gary?

- Je l'ai appelé, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Carlisle est avec elle, ça me rassure un peu.

Et c'est là que je compris ce qu'Alice a vu tout à l'heure. Il va arriver quelque chose à sa mère ou au bébé. Je ne sais pas encore, mais je comprends pourquoi il va avoir besoin de moi. C'est maintenant qu'il va falloir que je me concentre sur mon pouvoir et que je me contrôle.

C'est à ce moment là que Gary arriva dans la salle d'attente.

- Alors, ça en est où? Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-il tout affolé.

- On ne sait pas, Carlisle, enfin le Docteur Cullen est avec elle. Mais il m'a dit que dès que tu arrivais il fallait que tu t'habille et que tu-y ailles.

- Ok je vais voir si je trouve une sage femme pour me trouver des vêtements. Je dirais à ton père que tu as là, me lança-t-il en partant.

Sur ce, il franchi la porte où nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer. Mon père voulait protéger Emmett en lui interdisant l'accès.

L'attente devenait insoutenable. Cela faisait 2 heures que Gary était entré et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles. Emmett faisais les cent pas. Il avait déjà bu 5 cafés. Il m'en proposa et à chaque fois je déclinais son offre gentiment. J'appelais Jasper.

- Jasper?

- Oui, que ce passe-t-il Bella?

- Rien c'est le problème. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles et Emmett commence à être très nerveux je crois.

- Ok j'arrive.

- Merci.

Je rentrais de nouveau dans la salle d'attente.

- J'ai appelé Jaz, il va venir avec Alice, dis-je à Emmett.

- Merci, un peu de compagnie ne nous fera pas de mal.

Il avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour cela que je l'avait appelé. Première raison, il avait un don qui n'allait pas être négligeable. Il fallait calmer Emmett. Et s'il se passait quelque chose, je doute que mes bras suffisent à le consoler. Deuxième raison, il était devenu son meilleur ami. Il y avait des liens fort entre eux. Il aura sûrement besoin d'un véritable ami. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard.

- Salut mec! Dit Emmett à Jasper. Salut Alice.

- Alors, comment vas-tu? Demanda Alice à Emmett.

- Moi bien, mais je ne supporte plus cet attente. J'espère que tout va bien pour ma mère.

« POV Jasper »

Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans la pièce, je sentais la tension qui y régnait. Emmett était très angoissé. Tout de suite, j'envoyais une vague d'apaisement et Bella me remercia de la tête. Je sentais que la tension diminuait petit à petit. D'habitude, je soulageais rapidement une personne mais Emmett était une personne résistante. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. D'après ce que Bella m'a dit tout à l'heure, il résistait aussi à son pouvoir, ce qui était une bonne chose pour eux !

Alice n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'il allait se passer, mais je savais que ça allait être dur pour Emmett. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle m'a poussé à venir rejoindre Bella.

Si leur relation continuait à évoluer dans ce sens, il va falloir que nous lui dévoilions notre secret. Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Va-t-il avoir peur de nous ? Ou cela ne va-t-il rien changer entre nous ? Je l'espère. J'espère aussi qu'il ne va rien lui arriver en nous côtoyant…

Nous nous efforcions à passer pour des humains, en bougeant le plus souvent possible. Nous autres pouvions rester des heures sans bouger et sans respirer. La respiration ne nous est pas nécessaire, mais c'est plus confortable pour percevoir notre environnement, donc nous ressemblions plus aux humains .

Au bout de deux heures, je vis Carlisle sortir de la salle d'accouchement. Il avait l'air fatigué, atterré. Son visage ne transmettait que souffrance et douleur. Je sentait dans ses émotions qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé dans cette salle? Ou était le bébé? Et la mère d'Emmett?

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Si oui ou même non cliquez sur reviews et laissez moi un petit com!**_

_**Merci**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à toutes! Et oui je n'ai pas trouvé d'hommes!!**_

_**Meric pour vos reviews qui me font toutes très plaisir! Et ça me donne envie de continuer.**_

_**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

« POV Emmett »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à voir le visage de Carlisle, c'était quelque chose de grave. Ma mère? Ma petite sœur?

- Carlisle, qu'est ce qu'il y a? lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Emmett…je suis désolé, nous avons tout essayé…réussit-il à balbutier.

- Mais quoi? Qui? Je veux voir ma mère.

- Emmett, il y a eu des complications pendant l'accouchement.

- Des complications? Mais quoi? Dites-moi Carlisle.

- Ta mère a fait un malaise comme tu as pu voir. Elle n'avait pas assez de force. Alors, nous avons décidé de faire une césarienne en urgence pour faire vite sortir le bébé qui avait du mal à respirer. Mais une fois ta petite sœur sortie, le pouls de ta mère a commencé à ralentir. Elle a fait une hémorragie.

- Quoi mais pourquoi?

- Nous ne savons pas Emmett. Elle était trop faible. Je suis désolé.

- NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je tombais à genoux par terre, Carlisle n'eu pas le temps de me rattraper. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. A cet instant, je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, ma maman. Je revis tous les moments de ma vie où elle était là pour moi. Les bons comme les mauvais où elle a su être là pour m'épauler. Je ne pensais pas ressentir une telle douleur un jour. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur venait de s'ouvrir en deux, et qu'un trou béant se formait à l'intérieur. Mère, ma confidente, la seule femme dans ma vie, je ne la reverrais plus. Je ne put retenir mes larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. Bella vint me prendre dans ses bras, mais je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. Mes yeux étaient baignés de larmes, mais je savais que c'était Bella qui me prenait dans ses bras. Soudain je sentis une étrange sensation, comme si l'on venait de me faire une piqûre de morphine. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune piqûre nul part. J'en ressentais seulement les effets. Peu à peu, je me laissais aller dans les bras de Bella et mes gémissements ne devinrent plus que des larmes qui coulent sans bruit.

- Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi…la vie est injuste. Et…ma sœur…réussis-je à dire.

Je venais juste de penser que si ma mère n'était plus là, elle avait donné vie à un bébé.

- Elle va bien. Une sage-femme est en train de lui donner à manger. Gary est resté auprès de ta mère, dans la salle d'accouchement. Si tu veux aller le voir, je peux t'aider à y aller.

- Oui…je veux bien.

Sur ce je me remis sur mes pieds tant bien que mal et Carlisle m'aida à aller jusqu'à Gary. Il se tenait assis à côté du corps sans vie de ma mère. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain, je me rendis compte de la réalité. Ma douleur me frappa et je m'écroulais à côté de Gary. Il tenait la main de maman. Carlisle s'éclipsa pour nous laisser pleurer notre mère, notre femme perdue à jamais.

« POV Jasper »

Je ressentais une telle douleur émanée d'Emmett. Et plus loin, je sentais celle de Gary, qui était encore plus forte mais pourtant plus éloignée. J'avais envoyé une vague d'anesthésie pour calmer Emmett. J'y avais mis toute ma force, étant donné qu'il résiste très bien à nos dons. Ça avait fonctionné, car il s'était calmé un peu. Par contre quand il est parti avec Carlisle rejoindre Gary, je n'ai pas pu garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Quand Carlisle revient nous voir, nous nous jetions sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et comment allait se passer la suite.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Emmett, elle a fait une hémorragie, j'ai tout essayé pour la sauver. Je ne pouvais pas la faire devenir comme nous, il y avait Gary, les sages-femmes…

- Oui, nous comprenons, répondit Bella. Tu l'avais vu, hein? demanda-t-elle à Alice.

- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas changer les choses. C'est le destin, et si j'intervenais ça allait changer le cours de ton destin et celui d'Emmett.

- Quoi? Mais je ne comprends pas ?

- Tu verras en temps venu. Sinon comment ça va se passer maintenant Carlisle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que Gary se remette le plus vite possible pour s'occuper de cette petite. Mais sincèrement, je doute de son état mental. Il était là quand Mme Lutz est morte, il est en état de choc.

- Il va falloir les aider…organiser les funérailles…les aider dans la vie commune… Bella réfléchissait à haute voix.

- Oui Bella, mais nous seront là, pour Emmett et pour Gary, mais surtout pour cette petite.

- Peut-on la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu…oui, si tu veux. Viens je vais t'accompagner à la pouponnière.

- Je vais appeler Edward et Rose, pour les prévenir, dit Alice.

- Ok, tu nous rejoindras après, lui répondis-je.

Elle sortit dehors pour téléphoner, pendant que Carlisle nous emmenait à la pouponnière. Quand je la vis, elle était magnifique. Ce n'était pas de ces nouveau-nés qui sont tous ridés et un peu violets. Elle était belle comme un cœur, toute rose. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, mais ceux qu'elle avait sur la tête étaient bruns comme ceux d'Emmett. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« POV Bella »

Comme elle était magnifique ! Ce petit être si fragile, si beau…j'avais envie de la câliner, de lui faire des bisous. Mais c'était impossible, avec ma force je risquais de lui faire mal. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett. Elle avait le même petit sourire en coin, les mêmes grands yeux noir. Cette pauvre petite est arrivée, et une tragédie s'est produite à sa naissance. Elle ne connaîtra jamais sa mère. Si j'avais eu le pouvoir de pleurer, j'aurais fondu en larmes.

- A-t-elle un nom? Demandais-je à Carlisle.

- Non, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le lui en donner un. Nous l'avons pesé, mesuré, habillé, et nourri. Elle pèse 3,300 kg et mesure 49 cm. Elle va être vaillante cette petite.

- Il faut que Gary et Emmett la voit. Je pense que ça pourrais leur faire du bien.

- J'ai demandé à Gary s'il voulait la prendre dans ces bras, mais il a refusé en disant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de sa femme.

- Mais c'est injuste! Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça.

- Je sais Bella, mais comprend sa douleur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. C'est le problème dont je vous parlai tout à l'heure, il ne veut pas voir la petite. Et s'il refuse de s'occuper d'elle, on va devoir la placer dans une famille d'accueil.

- Et Emmett, il va devenir quoi ? Tu vas les séparer ?

- Mais non Bella, je ne vais rien faire. Nous allons voir comment ils vont réagir. Je vais les laisser encore un peu, il faut qu'ils commencent à faire leur deuil, et j'irais les chercher dans un moment.

Mais quelques minutes après, je vis Emmett derrière la vitre. Il pleurait encore mais il s'était calmé. J'allais le chercher.

- Tu veux la voir? lui demandais-je tout bas.

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et le pris par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa sœur.

- Elle est… si petite dit-il entre deux sanglots.

- Oui, elle est belle hein? Lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin d'être a proximité de lui. Et mon don ne se manifestait pas, comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Elle est… magnifique. Est-ce que…je peux…la prendre?

- Bien sur. Carlisle la pris et la lui mit dans les bras. Elle semblait encore plus petite dans les bras musclés de son frère.

- Bonjour toi, lui dit-il tout bas en la berçant. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et finit sa route sur la main de sa sœur. Il leva la tête et nous regarda de ses grands yeux en nous disant :

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à maman…Il eut un petit sourire, léger qui se forma au bord de ses lèvres. Je savais que d'être en contact avec elle lui ferait du bien. Je ne put m'empêcher de lui demander où était Gary.

- Il est resté avec ma mère. Je ne sais pas s'il va arriver à surmonter cette épreuve. Carlisle, on peut faire quelque chose pour lui?

- Je ne sais pas Emmett. S'il ne va pas mieux, il va falloir qu'il se fasse aider, qu'il suivent un traitement psychologique…

- Mais comment va-t-on faire? S'il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de nous, ou plutôt d'elle?

Ce mec était étonnant. Il venait de perdre sa mère, mais il pensait déjà à sa sœur qui allait se retrouver toute seule. Je ne pense pas que tous les humains puissent réagir comme ça. Il était encore très triste mais il pensait à l'avenir. Nous ne savions encore pas leur avenir, mais nous ne pouvions pas les laisser comme ça. Alice arriva dix minutes après Emmett. Elle avait joint Edward et Rose, ils allaient arriver avec Esmé. Toute la famille était très touchée par cette perte. Ils considéraient un peu Emmett comme de la famille. Le pire allait être pour Edward qui allait revivre ce moment dans la tête de Carlisle et de Gary. Pauvre Gary, il vient de perdre la femme qu'il aime. Comment réagirais-je si je perdais l'homme que j'aime ? Je ne pourrais pas aller le rejoindre. Il est bien plus difficile pour nous de nous tuer que pour les humains. J'espère que Gary ne pense pas à mettre fin à sa vie.

Quand Edward est arrivé, je lui ai demandé de lire l'esprit de Gary.

- Il est au plus mal, me dit-il. Je revois la scène clairement dans son esprit. Ses pensées sont troublantes. Il cherche le moyen d'en finir avec la vie et de rejoindre son amour.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Il faut qu'il voit un psychiatre au plus vite Carlisle. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- Oui, tu as raison Bella, me répondit Carlisle. Je vais faire venir un confrère.

Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il refusait de voir sa fille. Il était en catatonie. Mon père avait exposé le problème au docteur. Et ils ont décidé de lui faire suivre une thérapie et de l'interner dans une maison spécialisée.

Mais il nous restait un problème. Emmett et la petite. Emmett ne pouvait pas s'occuper tout seul de sa sœur. Pour le moment il fallait l'aider à s'occuper des obsèques de sa mère et des papiers pour son beau-père. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, après avoir perdu sa mère, il venait aussi de perdre le seul adulte qui représentait sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus que sa petite sœur, un petit être fragile qui avait besoin d'aide.

- Il faut lui trouver un nom, lui dis-je tout bas pendant que nous la regardions dormir.

- Oui, je sais. Je pensais à Saphira.

- Pas mal ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Ça vient du mot « Saphir » qui est une pierre précieuse bleu qui signifie « un amour couvert d'attachement et très porté sur les liens sincères et entiers ». Ce sont des âmes calmes, sereines et sages. Je pense que ça lui ira très bien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est magnifique. Saphira Lutz. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les pierres précieuses.

Cet homme m'étonne vraiment. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à ce genre de chose ? Je commence à me dire qu'Emmett est un humain très surprenant. Il peut être doux et généreux. Mais parfois, il est aussi énervant voire même exaspérant. Je n'arrive pas à saisir sa personnalité. Il est très contradictoire. Nous avons beaucoup de chose en commun, mais nous sommes si différents.

Ce soir là, Jasper invitait Emmett à dormir chez nous. Grâce à la comédie que nous jouions aux humains, nous avions des lits. Même si nous ne dormions pas. Esmé avait prévu, et elle était allée faire des courses pour le petit déjeuner. Carlisle était resté toute la nuit à l'hôpital auprès de Saphira, et il réglait certains détails pour Gary. Je discutais avec Edward qui me décrivait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Emmett. Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit pensant pas être entendu puis il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Edward avait mal pour lui. Je sentait les ondes de bien être venant de Jasper . Il aidait le plus possible son ami.

Avant le levé du soleil, je parti chasser avec Jasper, avant qu'Emmett ne se réveille. Si nous devions passer du temps avec lui, il allait falloir prendre des précautions. Surtout s'il fallait qu'on s'occupe aussi de Saphira.

Les obsèques étaient prévue dans 3 jours et nous avions beaucoup de choses à préparer. Heureusement Alice avait passé la nuit sur l'ordinateur pour savoir comment se déroulait ce genre d'évènement. Le matin nous sommes allés chez Emmett pour récupérer des vêtements pour lui et Saphira. Ensuite nous sommes allés à l'hôpital pour voir si la petite allait bien. Carlisle semblait épuisé. Physiquement ce n'était pas possible mais psychologiquement c'était autre chose.

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Si oui ou même non dites le moi!!!**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Mgangel**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à toutes!_

_Et oui me revoilà..._

_Oups j'ai oublié de vous répondre... Je vous poste ce chapitre et après je vais tout de suite vous répondre!_

_Encore merci de me lire..._

_ bientôt_

* * *

Nous aidions Emmett à organiser les funérailles de sa mère. Il n'était pas en état de le faire tout seul. Et puis il restait souvent avec Saphira. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui. Esmé, Alice et moi-même, nous nous sommes chargées de la plupart des choses. Les papiers, les rendez-vous avec le prêtre… Sa mère était croyante donc il fallait une cérémonie religieuse. Et puis elle voulait être incinérer, elle l'avait toujours dit à Emmett. Il y a des ressemblances avec notre famille. Nous aussi pour nous faire disparaître il faut nous réduire en cendres. La mère d'Emmett avait souhaité se faire incinérer comme pour mettre réellement fin à sa vie.

Depuis ce jour affreux Emmett ne riait plus. Je l'entendait même pleurer la nuit, quand il pensait que nous dormions. Par contre, la journée il se montrait très fort, pour sa sœur je suppose. Carlisle avait obtenu que nous nous occupions de Saphira jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une autre solution. Comme il était un médecin respecté, il n'a pas eu de mal à avoir cet accord.

J'avais été très présente pour Emmett, mais là, je sentais qu'il fallait que j'aille me nourrir, car même si le sang d'Emmett ne m'attirait pas, il était quand même humain. Alice est venue avec moi ce jour là, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle voyait pour l'avenir d'Emmett, Saphira, et moi aussi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Seulement elle ne voyait rien.

- Tant que vous ne prendrez pas de décision, je ne verrais rien, m'avait-elle dit.

- Je sais Alice, mais je ne sais justement pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de lui dire qui je suis mais s'il avait peur, s'il me repoussait ? Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

- Non en effet, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et puis pour sa réaction ,je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire. Tu sais qu'Emmett est différents des autres humains, il ne pense pas comme eux. C'est un homme bon.

- Je sais tout ça, mais justement, j'ai…peur…de le perdre.

- C'est si dur à avouer, me répondit-elle en riant presque.

- Arrête ! Je ne dois pas, ce n'est pas bien.

- A bon, et qu'est ce qui est bien ? Le laisser seul ? Te priver de cet amour ?

- Non mais si je…si je lui faisait mal… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout ce passera bien. Je ne le vois pas mais je le sais ! Aller rentrons avant que Saphira ne se réveille, et Emmett par la même occasion !

Quand nous sommes rentrées, Ils dormaient encore à poings fermés. Le sommeil d'Emmett était encore un peu agité. Edward avait pu voir ses rêves, et même pour lui ça semblait douloureux. Jasper soufrait beaucoup pour son ami. Il lui envoyait des ondes apaisantes mais ça ne marchait qu'un temps. Et puis il fallait qu'Emmett fasse son deuil, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais nous pourrions l'aider. Même Rosalie ressentait de la peine pour lui. Pourtant, elle nous avait toujours fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'Emmett à la maison. Mais la perte de sa mère l'avait bouleversée. Et la petite l'attendrissait. Elle avait toujours voulu des enfants, mais cela lui était impossible.

Le jour des funérailles fût le pire. Il pleuvait, et Emmett tenait à peine debout. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Ces larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui ruisselait sur ces joues. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, car il n'avait pas beaucoup de famille. La plupart des élèves du lycée était là. Certains même pleuraient la perte d'une femme admirable. Si j'avais pu pleurer à ce moment là, je me serrais effondrée. Mais il fallait que je sois forte pour aider Emmett. Nous le soutenions avec Jaz. Rosalie et Edward avaient gardé la petite à la salle où nous devions nous retrouver après pour un petit repas. Seules quelques personnes sont venues à la crémation. Je sentais Jasper qui avait presque autant de mal qu'Emmett. C'était très dur pour lui d'être entouré de personnes qui souffrent. Il arrivait quand même à être à côté de son meilleur ami. Esmé avait conduit les personnes à la salle en attendant que nous arrivions avec Emmett et Carlisle.

Carlisle se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire, même si Emmett lui répétait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était la vie qui était injuste. Carlisle savait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose s'il avait été seul avec elle. Elle serrais en quelque sorte « en vie ». Mais en même temps, était-ce ce que voulait Emmett? Je ne pense pas. Du moins, je n'en sais rien. Carlisle nous laissa seuls avec Emmett, puis ce fut le tour de Jasper de partir. Il ne restait plus que nous deux sur un banc. A présent, il ne pleurait presque plus, ces larmes coulaient à peine sur ces joues rougies. Et puis il se retourna vers moi.

- Bella?

- Oui, qu'y-a-t-il? Tu as froid?

- Non, je…te remercie d'être là, avec moi. Je sais combien ça doit être dur pour toi…

Quoi mais que disait-il? Je ne comprenais pas. Savait-il quelque chose? Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

- Ben je sais, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas forcement envie d'être avec moi ça se voit.

Mais que disait-il. Croyait-il que je n'avait pas envie d'être en sa compagnie et que je faisait ça par pitié?

« POV Emmett »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais perdu ma mère, et Bella était restée avec moi. Mais quand nous étions ensembles, elle restait quand même à l'écart. Elle avait une certaine retenue vis à vis de moi, comme si elle se forçait à rester avec moi. Elle avait sûrement pitié de ce qui m'était arrivé, ou bien peut être Jasper lui avait demandé d'être gentille avec moi. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec moi parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de le faire. J'avais envie de rester avec elle, mais pas pour les même raisons…

- Mais que dis-tu, me demanda-t-elle comme si elle était offensée.

- A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, tu es bizarre, comme si tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te forces.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! me répondit-elle énervée.

Alors là, j'ai du loupé un épisode. Je la libère et elle s'énerve?

- Bon ne restons pas là, me dit-elle en se levant. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi je réagis comme ça envers toi plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment, et il y a des personnes qui nous attendent à la salle.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il y avait encore ça à subir. Je n'avais pas envie de les voir. J'avais seulement envie d'être avec ma Saphira, elle était tout ce qu'il me restait à présent. Et son visage m'apaisait, elle me rappelait ma mère… C'était un souvenir douloureux, mais j'avais besoin de me rappeler d'elle. J'avais peur de l'oublier comme j'avais du mal à me rappeler mon père.

La famille Cullen m'a beaucoup aidé pour tout organiser, mais maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ? Irons-nous dans une famille d'accueil ? Allions-nous être séparés ? Je ne l'accepterais jamais. S'il le fallait, je partirais loin avec ma sœur, et je m'occuperais d'elle tout seul. Mais pour l'instant il fallait que je fasse semblant d'aller mieux. Je ne pouvais me laisser aller seulement la nuit quand tout le monde ne me voyait pas. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un faible devant Bella. Et si Carlisle savait que je n'allait pas bien, il allait me mettre sous traitement ou quelque chose dans ce genre et je n'avais pas envie. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Il se sent responsable, mais si ça avait été un autre médecin ça aurait été pire. Je ne serais pas là avec ma sœur.

Bella m'emmenait à la salle. J'avais l'impression que nous roulions vite, car je ne voyais pas distinctement les arbres. Je n'apercevais que des taches vertes et grises. Ces tâches étaient nouées dans mes larmes qui recommençaient à couler silencieusement. Cette journée avaient été éprouvante, et elle n'était pas finie. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la salle, Alice est venue m'apporter quelque chose à boire et à manger mais je n'avais pas faim. Je la remerciais. Au fond, je vis Saphira dans les bras de Rosalie, et il y avait beaucoup de monde autour qui voulait la voir. Edward me fit signe de venir, et je le rejoins avec Bella, Alice et Jasper. Carlisle et Esmé s'occupaient des invités.

- Tiens Emmett, me dit Rosalie en me tendant ma petite merveille. C'était étrange, Rosalie était devenue différente depuis qu'elle avait vu Saphira. Elle était devenue plus douce, gentille, aimable.

- Merci Rose. Je pris ma petite puce dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Ça me faisait du bien de la voir. Angéla et Ben sont venu me voir en me souhaitant toutes leurs condoléances. Ils ont fait une petite caresse à ma sœur et ils se sont éclipsés en silence, discrètement. Ensuite tous les autres invités sont venus me dire au revoir en me regardant avec la tête penchée. Comme un cocker… ça m'énervais un peu, mais ils ne savaient pas comment me regarder, me parler, ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre, sans doute avait-il peur de faire une gaffe. Seuls les Cullen ne me prenaient pas en pitié. Enfin, à part Bella. Du moins je crois. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, pourquoi s'est-elle énervée? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit qu'elle m'expliquerait?

A cette heure, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, me mettre dans la chambre de Bella avec Saphira et écouter de la musique douce et m'endormir. Je n'avais pas passé de bonne nuit depuis des jours, et je commençait à être épuisé.

Ce soir là Bella joua du piano avec Edward qui me berça. C'était une très belle mélodie, douce quoi qu'un peu mélancolique. Tout le monde les écoutait jouer sans dire un mot. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé, mais personne n'avait versé de larmes. Pourtant j'avais cru que Bella allait le faire mais finalement je n'avais vu aucune larme couler sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas s'ils avaient vraiment de la peine ou s'il étaient incapable de pleurer. A y réfléchir je n'avais jamais vu les Cullen pleurer…

Au bout de quelques heures dans le lit de Bella, je m'endormi profondément. Cette nuit je n'avait même pas entendu ma sœur se réveiller pour manger. Bella était venu la chercher apparemment sans faire de bruit.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines…

Finalement les Cullen avaient fait la demande pour que nous restions chez eux jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Après nous verrons. J'aimais bien être chez eux, je me sentais bien. Mais il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi encore mais c'était bizarre. Bella ne m'avait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi elle était distante avec moi. Elle m'évitait le plus possible comme si elle ne voulait pas me voir. Il y avait toujours un prétexte : aller faire du shopping avec Alice pour Saphira, emmener les voiture en révision avec Rosalie, ou d'autres choses. Alors que je savais très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas faire du shopping contrairement à Alice.

Mais que voulait-elle de moi ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça avec moi ? Et quel secret avait cette famille dont j'ignorais le passé ?

* * *

_Compliqué cette Bella... Mais vous savez déjà ce qu'elle cache la famille mais que ca-t-il leur arriver ?_

_Faites moi un petit signe pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à toutes!**_

_**Et oui je ne vous ai oublié mais j'ai eu quelques petits contre temps!**_

**_Merci à celles qui vont continuer de me lire!_**

_**Je ne vous retarde pas plus la suite...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

« POV Bella »

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Emmett et Saphira étaient chez nous, et je ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose. Comme si j'allais lui dire « Salut Emmett, ça va? Au fait on n'est pas normaux…et je risque de te bouffer moi ou ma famille! ». Non mais franchement comment lui avouer notre secret. La famille était d'accord pour que nous lui disions la vérité mais c'était à moi de le faire. Ils avaient voté ! Mais bien sûr ! En même temps je pense que c'est à moi de lui dire… J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, j'étais même allé jusqu'à faire du shopping avec Alice, une journée épuisante avec Alice ! Mais là je commençais à être à court d'idées. Et puis il avait le droit de savoir.

Je suis allée le voir quand il était dans le garage avec Jasper.

- Heu… Emmett… je peux te voir s'il te plait ? Lui avais-je dit toute penaude.

Il m'avait regardé avec des gros yeux mais il m'avait suivi. Je l'avais emmené dans une petite clairière pas loin de chez nous. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot pendant le trajet. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais lui dire tout ça ni comment il allait le prendre. A notre arrivée dans la clairière, il avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est…magnifique Bella, m'avait-il répondu.

C'est vrai, cet endroit était étonnamment beau. Nous sommes resté à la lisière du bois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit en plein soleil.

- Emmett si je t'ai demandé de me suivre, c'est que je voulais te parler.

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Voilà, en fait, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas , tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Oui sauf que là, c'est un peu compliqué.

- C'est votre secret ?

- Oui … mais comment sais-tu que nous avons un secret ?

- Je vis avec vous depuis plusieurs semaines et je voie bien que vous n'êtes pas une famille comme les autres, même si vous avez été adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée.

Il était très observateur. Ça allait peut-être m'aider.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais à mon avis tu es loin du résultat ! Tu as des hypothèses ?

- Ben en fait pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il y quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et puis avec le décès de ma mère, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

- Oui je comprends. Si je te disais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains ?

- Ha…heu…c'est-à-dire ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Nous sommes…des vampires.

Et là je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Il me regardait mais ne disait rien. Au moins il ne partais pas en courant, c'est déjà ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais à rompre le silence.

- Emmett ? Ça va ?

- Heu…ben… oui, je crois. Mais tu es…un vrai…vampire ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- D'accord… donc heu…je sais même plus quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand même !

- Je sais. Ça va ? As-tu peur ?

- Ben ça va. Bizarrement je n'ai pas peur. Je devrais pourtant. Mais tu devrais avoir envie de me bouffer ?

Et là ça a été plus fort que moi je me mis à rire ! Il me dit ça comme si c'était normal.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est toi qui me fait rire. Tu dis vraiment les choses comme elles te viennent ! Mais non ma famille et moi nous nous nourrissons seulement d'animaux. Nous ne nous attaquons jamais aux humains. Mais nous sommes quand même attirés part votre sang. C'est comme si nous mangions des légumes et que vous étiez un gros gâteau au chocolat ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui un peu ! Tu en as envie mais tu résistes.

- Exactement.

- Mais comment faites-vous pour sortir en plein jour ? Vous ne craignez pas le soleil ?

- Non mais nous ne nous montrons jamais à la lumière du soleil car les humains sauraient que nous sommes différents.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Je vais te faire voir.

« POV Emmett »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Bella et sa famille étaient des vampires. Même quand je disais ce mot, il me semblait bizarre dans ma bouche ! J'aurais du être terrifié mais j'avais confiance en Bella. Je sentais qu'elle ne me ferrait pas de mal.

Alors ainsi j'avais raison il y avait bien quelque chose qui était étrange dans cette famille. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Je regardais Bella et finalement tout s'expliqua. Pourquoi je ne les voyait jamais manger, pourquoi elle se tenait éloignée de moi, le gâteau au chocolat !

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la lumière du soleil. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer mais apparemment elle n'allait pas fondre. Et là, je vis la plus belle vision du monde. Bella sous les rayons du soleil. Sa peau…c'était comme si elle avait des milliers de diamants sur la peau qui réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil. Elle scintillait de mille feux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Tu…tu es magnifique, je ne pu retenir mes mots.

- Merci, me dit-elle gênée.

Je m'avançais doucement, prudemment vers elle. Elle ne bougeais comme si elle avait peur de me faire peur. Quand je fût à quelques centimètres d'elle je levais la main pour la toucher. Mais là, elle recula.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire du mal Bella !

- Il faut que je t'explique d'autres choses à propos de nous. Nous avons une force surhumaine. Rien qu'en te touchant je pourrais te tuer. Et il y a d'autres caractéristiques chez nous qui font que tu réagis comme ça envers moi.

- Quoi ? Explique moi.

- Voilà, tout chez nous a été fait pour que nous soyons attirants. Mon corps, mon odeur, ma voix, tout. C'est pour attirer nos proies même si nous ne nous en servons pas.

Ouah entendre des mots comme « proies » dans la bouche de Bella me glaçait le sang. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça qui m'attirait chez elle. Il y avait autre chose.

- Non Bella, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu m'attires.

Oups ! Pourquoi je dis qu'elle m'attire moi ! Et voilà la gaffe !

- Enfin…oh et puis zut c'est dit ! Et oui tu m'attires. Mais bon, apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque…

- Non ne crois pas ça Emmett. Il y a aussi autre chose qui fait que je ne peux pas trop m'approcher de toi.

- Encore autre chose ?

- Oui, certains de nous ont des dons particuliers. Jasper, par exemple, sait contrôler les émotions des personnes, bonnes ou mauvaises, Edward lit dans les pensées, Alice voit l'avenir.

- Ouah ça c'est bien. Mais toi tu as quoi comme don ?

- Le mien n'est pas aussi facile que le leur. J'envois des décharges électriques.

- Ha… oui… en effet! Et ça marche comment ?

- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, je t'expliquerais ça en chemin.

Et nous nous mîmes sur le chemin du retour. Elle m'expliquait que ces « dons » fonctionnaient avec les émotions pour elle. Si elle était en colère, énervée, ou au contraire heureuse, ou même amoureuse.

- Tu te souviens le jour où je suis allée chez toi avec Carlisle et Esmée ? Pour vous aider avec ta maman ?

- Oui très bien.

- Dans la cuisine quand tu m'a pris la main et que je l'ai vite retirée, tu as senti une petite décharge électrique que tu as pris pour de l'électricité statique. Et bien c'était moi.

- Ha, si ce n'est que ça, ça va. Ça ne fait pas mal.

- Parce que je t'ai vite lâché la main. Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais tu sais, tu es très résistant. D'autres personnes aurait eu plus mal. J'apprends à me contrôler, mais c'est difficile.

- Je comprends.

Nous arrivions à la villa. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec eux maintenant. Après tout ils étaient quand même des vampire, mais ils restaient « ma famille d'adoption ».

« POV Bella »

Il l'avait plutôt bien pris. J'étais soulagée de lui avoir dit la vérité. Et lui aussi m'avait avoué quelque chose d'important à son tour. Il était attiré par moi et non par mes artifices. J'étais heureuse de le savoir même si je ne devais pas. Il ne pourrais jamais rien se passer entre nous. Emmett était trop fragile. En même temps j'en avais tellement envie. Mais non, Bella, tu es folle ! Apparemment, oui je bataille tout seule dans ma tête. Enfin pas toute seule puisque qu'Edward a tout entendu.

Jasper était toujours dans le garage. Alice l'avait rejoint et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La coquine avait tout vu. Jasper aussi souriait. Cela voulait dire qu'il sentait l'émotion d'Emmett et qu'elle était bonne.

- Ça va Emmett ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- A ton avis ? Tu lis mes émotions, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il en rigolant. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je vais avoir pleins de questions c'est sûr ! Mais sinon ça va, je crois. C 'est étrange tout de même, je vis chez des vampires !

- Et oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne va rien t'arriver, le rassura Alice.

- Je sais j'ai confiance en vous, et en Bella…

Et voilà autre chose, il a confiance en moi. Mais en fait, je crois que ce garçon est aussi fou que moi ! Il a confiance en un vampire qui pourrait lui faire mal et même le tuer. C'est ça, il est fou !

- Y'a t-il d'autres informations que je devrais connaître ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il manque ? Alice réfléchissait tout haut. Bella t'a dit que nous avions une ouïe très développée ?

- Ha non. C'est quoi « très développée » ?

- Par exemple, en ce moment, j'entend ton cœur battre, lui répondis-je.

- D'accord…

Et juste à ce moment là son cœur eu un raté. Sa respiration était un peu saccadée. Ensuite elle reprenait petit à petit son rythme normal.

Il avait reçu beaucoup d'informations étranges dans la journée. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il allait rejoindre Saphira. Je le regardais la bercer doucement.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il partir quand il aurait bien tout assimilé ? Comment allais-je réagir s'il partait ?

* * *

_**Je vois déjà les messages "non pourquoi c'est déjà fini..."**_

**_Mais je reviens bientôt_**

_**Alors ça vous a plu?**_

**_Dites le moi_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard...J'ai eu du mal à prendre du temps pour faire mes correction avec ma copine, je ne touche pas terre en ce moment! Mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances maintenant donc je vais me rattraper, c'est promis!**_

_**Désolée aussi pour les reviews mais je sais que vous êtes impassiantes de lire la suite!**_

_**D'ailleurs pour celles qui me lisent (alert story) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)**_

_**Bon aller je ne vous retiens pas plus! Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

« POV Emmett »

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse le tri dans ma tête ! Tout d'abord, Bella était un vampire. Même ce mot est bizarre! Sa famille était comme elle. Ensuite, elle avait un « pouvoir » électrisant qui pouvait me tuer. Bon alors, elle était dangereuse. Et puis bien sûr, moi, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange pour elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour... je n'ai jamais connu le véritable amour.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernier jours, elle m'avait annoncé la plus choquante nouvelle. J'avais essayé de paraître décontracté mais, je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je vis dans un monde avec des vampires. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse exister. En plus ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'on voit au cinéma : ils ont des « pouvoirs » et ils sortent en pleins jours et brillent au soleil. Et pour couronner le tout ils sont très beaux. Et encore c'est un mot plutôt léger pour les qualifier, ça serait plutôt magnifique ! Surtout Bella...

Comment pouvait-elle être dangereuse ? Elle, qui paraissait si douce. Il fallait que je pense à tout ça d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous dangereux. Et Saphira restait avec eux à longueur de journée. Je devais la protéger. Mais en même temps avais-je besoin de la protéger des Cullen ? Ils ne nous ont jamais fait de mal, c'est plutôt le contraire. Depuis la mort de maman, ils ont veillé sur Saphira et moi. Seulement, comme Bella m'a expliqué, ils se retiennent, mais le pourront-il longtemps ?

Bon, il faut que j'aille faire un petit tour. Je suis dans cette chambre depuis trop longtemps, et puis maintenant que je sais tout, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'espionne... Edward doit être souvent dans ma tête ! Et Bella doit écouter mon cœur battre pour savoir si j'ai peur... Et Jasper n'en parlons pas !

- Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je en descendant de la chambre de Bella.

- Bonjour Emmett, tu as bien dormi ? me demanda Bella.

- A ton avis ? lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle me rendit mon sourire mais ne me répondit pas. Elle savait...

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? me demanda Jasper.

- Non merci, mais je veux bien prendre ta moto si tu le veux bien...

- Oui pas de souci. Tiens, me dit-il en me lançant les clés.

- Merci.

- Tiens, prends mon portable s'il te plait, me dit Bella en me tendant un portable dernier cris. Sois prudent.

- Merci, j'irais doucement.

Je fis un bisous à Saphira et affourchais la moto, puis partis vers la route principale. Je roulais sans but précis. J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. Je pensais à Bella, à toutes ces révélations, à Saphira, à notre avenir... Tout était très confus dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tiraillé par mon cœur et ma raison. Mon cœur n'avait pas envie de les quitter, j'étais bien avec eux et surtout je ne voulais pas être loin de Bella. Mais ma raison me criait de partir loin d'eux, qu'ils étaient dangereux aussi bien pour moi que pour ma sœur. Il fallait que je prennes soin d'elle, j'étais sa seule famille.

Et puis comment pourrais-je vivre auprès d'eux ? Ils ne vieillissent pas, ne mangent pas, du moins pas comme moi, ne dorment pas... Demain nous sommes censés retourner en cours. Comment vais-je y aller ? Saurais-je tenir ma langue ? Pour ça oui, je ne dirais rien à personne. Ils croiraient que je suis fous. Pourtant j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Je me dirigeais vers le cimetière, vers l'endroit où se trouve l'urne de ma mère. Elle ne pourrait pas me répondre mais je pourrais lui parler. Je m'assis près de l'urne et je lui racontais toute l'histoire, en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Comme prévus, je n'eus aucune réponse, mais pouvoir dire tout haut ce que je pensais m'avait fait du bien. Je savais maintenant ce que je devais faire.

« POV Bella »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Emmett était parti. J'allais voir Alice toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si rien ne lui était arrivé. Même si je savais qu'elle serait venu me voir automatiquement s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit.

- Il rentre, me dit-elle quand j'allais la voir pour la énième fois. Et il a prit sa décision.

- Et ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Il te le dira quand il reviendra.

Ce qu'elle peut être énervante quand elle fait ça ! Mais elle avait raison, il devait nous dire lui même ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Pourvu qu'il ne parte pas…

Je l'attendais impatiemment sur le porche. Quand j'entendis au loin la moto de Jasper entrer sur le chemin de terre. Je me sentis soulager. Il allait bien, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Quant il descendit de la moto il était impassible. Il ne me faisait pas voir le moindre signe.

- Tout le monde est là ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Oui, ils sont tous dans le salon avec Saphira.

- Ok, rentrons alors.

Il me suivit à l'intérieur.

- Tu n'as rien dit j'espère ? demanda-t-il à Alice.

- Muette comme une carpe ! Et puis c'est à toi de leur dire, je pense.

- Merci ! Voilà, j'ai pris ma décision en ce qui concerne votre famille.

- Nous t'écoutons Emmett, lui dit Carlisle.

- Merci. J'ai bien réfléchi, j'en ai parlé avec la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Quoi ? Mais à qui en a-t-il parlé ? Nous le regardions avec des yeux ronds. A part Edward et Alice qui savaient.

- Je crois qu'à voir votre tête, il faut que je vous explique. Je suis allé au cimetière. Et j'ai parlé à ma mère. Elle n'a pas pu me répondre mais j'ai trouvé la réponse à mes questions.

Ouf, c'est sa mère qui compte le plus pour lui... Ils se sont tous détendus, mais la chose qui comptait le plus pour moi, allait venir.

- Donc j'ai pris la décision... de rester auprès de vous, si vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je tout de suite.

Il voulait rester ici, avec nous, avec moi... Non ce n'étais pas bien que je pense à ça !

Nous allions tous le prendre dans nos bras, et lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Je passais la dernière et lui fit signe de me suivre en haut. Ce qu'il fit directement. Nous allions nous installer dans ma chambre, sur mon lit.

- Emmett, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y Bella.

Quand il disait mon prénom, ça me faisait tout drôle !

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi de rester ? Du moins, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

- En fait, pour moi, finalement, la seule chose qui me faisait hésiter, c'était la sécurité de Saphira. Je sais que c'est risqué d'être auprès de vous, ça j'ai compris. Seulement, vous ne nous avez jamais fait mal. Et puis un jour ou l'autre, je serais comme vous.

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Ben oui, je veux devenir un vampire pour protéger ma sœur. Je serais plus fort...

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas une vie d'être ce que nous sommes. Nous devons mentir, faire attention tout le temps à nos faits et gestes...

- Justement, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu n'ais plus peur de me faire mal.

- Et tu as pensé à Saphira ? Tu ne pourras plus la voir pendant plusieurs mois, voir des années...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple de se contrôler. Tu vas avoir envie de boire du sang humain, c'est très puissant comme attirance. Même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister... Non franchement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- On verra.

- Mais c'est tout vu !

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Emmett voulait que nous le transformions. Il est vraiment dingue ! Il ne comprend pas les conséquences de cet acte. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Aucun de nous ne pourra faire une chose pareille. Il faut que les autres membres de la famille sachent ce qu'il a dans la tête. Peut-être que Jasper pourra le convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Je pense qu'ils avaient tous entendu notre conversation puisqu'ils nous attendaient en bas de l'escalier.

- Alors, vous savez tout, leur lançais-je.

- Oui Bella, me répondit Carlisle. Il faut que nous en parlions.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! Il ne sera pas transformé !

" POV Emmett"

Mais pourquoi s'énervait-elle comme ça ? Ce n'est pas si grave. C'était la meilleure solution, pour Saphira, pour moi et pour Bella. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi c'était si difficile de résister au sang humain. Carlisle et le reste de la famille voulaient que nous en parlions. Je pourrais poser toutes mes questions.

J'avais vraiment envie de rester avec Bella, par tous les moyens possibles. Et puis si je voulais protéger ma petite sœur, c'était la meilleure solution. Enfin je crois... Si je devenais dangereux pour elle ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ? Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils voudront me transformer... Ils ne voudront peut-être pas que je reste indéfiniment avec eux. Une vie humaine passe très rapidement contrairement à une vie immortelle. Et s'il ne voulaient pas de moi ?

* * *

**_Alors?_**

_**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez...Comme d'hab, un petit message s'il vous plait!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Comme je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre au dernier chapitre, je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages ça fait plaisir!**

**Bon week end et bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**" POV Jasper "**

**Nous avions tous entendu la conversation de Bella et Emmett, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les avis étaient partagés. Rosalie pestait dans son coin, tandis qu'Alice semblait vouloir qu'Emmett devienne l'un des nôtres. Bella ne voulait pas que nous transformions Emmett, je pouvais très bien comprendre pourquoi. Notre vie n'est pas simple du tout et Saphira va avoir besoin de lui. Et nous savions très bien que les "nouveau-nés" ne peuvent pas se retrouver en présence d'humains.**

**Je sentais la confusion émaner d'Emmett. Je pense qu'il avait beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Il avait pris sa décision, mais ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle galère il se jetait ! Il fallait qu'il sache que le début allait être très difficile, qu'il allait énormément souffrir. Nous devions tout lui dire. Pour qu'il se décide en connaissance des risques et des conséquences.**

**- Emmett, nous avons bien compris ta demande mais sais-tu réellement ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? lui demanda Carlisle.**

**- Oui... enfin, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si vous permettez ?**

**- Bien sûr, demande-nous ce que tu veux, nous verrons si nous pouvons répondre.**

**- Merci Carlisle. En fait, Bella m'a dit que ce n'était pas facile de se contrôler, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment à quel point ?**

**- Je peux te répondre si tu veux, lui dis-je. As-tu déjà été accro à une substance illicite ? **

**Il me fit un signe de tête que non.**

**- Alors as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un en manque de drogue, d'alcool ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est un peu comme ça mais en pire. Tu as très envie de boire du sang humain mais tu ne peux pas et c'est très frustrant. Le sang humain te donne beaucoup d'énergie alors que le sang animal te donne juste de la force pour vivre. C'est comme si tu devenais végétarien !**

**- Ok, ça, je peux comprendre. Mais comment ça se passe, la transformation ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas pouvoir voir ma sœur pendant longtemps ?**

**- Peu de gens peuvent faire la transformation d'une personne sans la tuer, lui expliqua Bella. Carlisle l'a fait pour certains d'entre nous mais ça a été très difficile pour lui. Pour les raisons que vient de te donner Jasper. Il faut pouvoir t'arrêter avant que la personne ne meure. Et ça demande beaucoup de force. Mais c'est aussi difficile pour la personne qui est mordue. Quand le... le venin entre dans tes veines, c'est une douleur intense qui t'envahie. C'est une horrible sensation que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est intenable, tu as envie qu'on t'achève... Tu crois brûler de l'intérieur...**

**Emmett commençait à devenir nerveux. Le récit de Bella était très dur mais réel. Je pense qu'elle voulait faire un peu peur à Emmett, mais elle n'exagérait pas. La transformation est une période difficile à vivre. Certains d'entre nous ne s'en souviennent pas vraiment, nous sommes les deux derniers à avoir été transformés par Carlisle. La mémoire de Bella est très précise, je peux même ressentir sa douleur. **

**- Souhaites-tu que je continue ? lui demanda-t-elle.**

**- Heu... non ça ira, j'ai compris le principe, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix.**

**Elle souriait. Elle avait réussit à lui faire peur. La méchante !**

**- Il y a d'autres raisons qui font que tu ne pourras pas voir Saphira, ou n'importe quel humain après ta "re-naissance", poursuivit Alice. Tu va être très différent de ce que tu es.**

**- Mais vous nous ressemblez beaucoup, je trouve.**

**- Oui, parce que ça fait longtemps que nous sommes des vampires. Bella, qui a été transformée la dernière, l'est depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Au tout début, tu n'as pas les même yeux, et tu ne contrôleras pas encore tes gestes.**

**- Attend, mes yeux serons comment ? **

**- Ils seront... rouges vifs.**

**- Pardon ? Mais vous avez les yeux bruns-dorés.**

**- Parce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. Les autres qui ont un régime alimentaire "normal" gardent leurs yeux rouges. Ils font peur, et nous les remarquons facilement. Pour passer inaperçu, tu peux porter des lentilles, mais elles fondent rapidement.**

**- A cause du venin ?**

**Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un petit raclement de gorge. Il devait se repasser les explications de Bella en boucle dans sa tête.**

**- Oui, exactement.**

**- Et sinon pour les gestes, c'est quoi la différences avec les humains ?**

**- Comme nous te l'avons expliqué, nous sommes plus rapide et plus fort, continua Esmée. Il faut faire très attention car nous ne nous rendons pas compte puisque c'est naturel. Nous ne forçons pas, nous n'avons pas la sensation de fatigue.**

**- Ça, c'est cool ! Enfin un truc bien, qui ne me fait pas peur !**

**- Oui, je suis d'accord c'est plutôt agréable, seulement là aussi, tu dois sans cesse penser qu'il faut que tu bouges, pour éviter d'être immobile trop longtemps. Étant donné que tu ne ressens pas de fatigue, tu peux rester immobile, debout pendant plusieurs heures consécutives sans ressentir de gène.**

**- C'est compliqué quand même votre vie, mais malgré tout ça, je veux être transformé.**

**- Il y a des règles à suivre, Emmett, dit Rosalie du fond de la pièce.**

**- Tiens, Rosalie, je t'avais presque oublié.**

**- Moi je n'oublie pas que tu veux faire une grosse bêtise sans connaître nos règles, nos lois…**

**- A bon, il y a des lois ?**

**- Oui Emmett, lui répondit Carlisle. Il y a une règle à ne jamais dévoiler. Il ne faut jamais que notre existence ne soit révélée aux humains.**

**- Ça j'avais compris pourquoi. Et si nous ne respectons pas les lois, que peut-il nous arriver ?**

**- Les Volturis ! lui répondit Carlisle.**

**- Les quoi ?**

**- Les Volturis. Ils sont pour nous comme des…souverains. Il dictent les lois. Ils sont très anciens. Ils habitent Voltera en Italie.**

**- Et comment font-ils pour faire respecter ces lois ? **

**- Ils ont des messagers partout dans le monde et ils ont dans leur clan des vampires dotés de dons très puissants. Personne ne va les défier sauf pour mourir. **

**- D'ailleurs, comment tue-t-on un vampire ? Parce que je suppose que l'ail ne vous fait rien comme le soleil…**

**- Oui, en effet, répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin. Il devait voir ses souvenirs quand Bella avait montré à Emmett sa peau au soleil. D'après ce que je ressens, ça l'a perturbé !**

**« POV Emmett »**

**Nous y étions. Les Cullen avaient été sincères avec moi et m'avaient tout dit. Mais là, je ne sais pas s'ils allaient me répondre. C'était une question difficile. Je pense que Bella va trouver là une belle occasion de me faire peur.**

**- Pour tuer un vampire…reprit Bella, il faut le démembrer et le brûler.**

**Et voilà, j'avais raison. Quand même, c'est assez barbare. **

**- Oui, plutôt, répondit Edward à mes pensées.**

**Je mis un moment à digérer l'info. Plus personne ne dit un mot. Puis au bout de quelques minutes.**

**- Ça va Em' ? me demanda Jasper.**

**- Heu oui… je crois.**

**Bella souriait. Elle avait gagné, j'avais la frousse ! Sauf que ça ne change pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire. Et surtout, elle ne le sait pas encore, mais je veux que ce soit elle qui me morde. Je pense que ça va être difficile de lui faire changer d'avis mais je vais quand même essayer.**

**- Oh lala, tu es vraiment maso ! Edward avait entendu ce que je venais de penser. Il ricanait.**

**- On peut toujours essayer, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.**

**- Oui, et ben débrouille-toi avec elle.**

**- On peut savoir, demanda Bella.**

**- Oui, oui, sœurette, il va te le dire, lui dit Edward toujours en ricanant.**

**- Alors ? me demanda Bella en se tournant vers moi.**

**- On peut en parler plus loin…s'il te plait ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**Sur ce, nous nous étions mis en route pour la petite clairière que nous aimions tant. Pendant le chemin, nous sommes restés muets. Je ne savais pas comment lui demander ça mais pourtant je voulais que ce soit elle. Je voulais sentir ses dents sur mon cou. Je voulais que son venin me transforme. Je sais qu'elle en a la force.**

**- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la clairière.**

**- A toi… lui répondis-je tout simplement.**

**- Et ? Tu voulais me dire ou me demander quelque chose ?**

**- Oui, c'est un peu délicat… Tu ne souhaites toujours pas que je devienne comme toi ?**

**- Non, mais pourquoi ?**

**- C'est là ma question, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Ne veux-tu pas que je reste auprès de toi durant l'éternité ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça Emmett tu le sais très bien. Je suis bien avec toi. Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce sacrifice. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais restée humaine. Cette « vie », si on peut appeler ça une vie, n'est pas évidente. Nous devons nous cacher, nous n'avons pas d'amis, nous sommes seuls… **

**Je sentis la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se sentait seule… Elle avait pourtant sa famille avec elle mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne côtoyait personne d'autre.**

**- Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, tu es le seul humain avec qui je passe du temps depuis que je suis ainsi. C'est assez pesant à la longue. Et puis nous devons sans cesse déménager… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécieras cette vie.**

**- Les seules personne avec qui je veux être, Bella, c'est Saphira et toi. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Arrête Emmett, ce n'est pas raisonnable.**

**- N'as-tu donc pas envie d'être avec moi ? Dans ce cas je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranquille. **

**« POV Bella »**

**Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? J'avais vraiment envie d'être auprès de lui mais pas de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme nous. C'est une vie trop difficile. Si je lui dis que je veux qu'il reste, il sera forcement transformé. Si je lui dis que je ne veux pas de lui, j'aurais mal mais lui sera sauvé. Que dois-je faire ? Il pourra sûrement m'oublier rapidement, la mémoire des humains est restreinte. Moi je souffrirais sûrement durant des dizaines d'années mais peu importe si lui reste en vie.**

**

* * *

**

J'en connais une qui va me tuer mais attend la suite avant de me hurler dessus!

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites le moi!


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à toutes...**_

_**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié, je reviens ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_

* * *

Il fallait que je fasse un choix. Le choix le mieux pour lui et non pour moi. Tant pis si j'avais mal.

- Emmett… je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi pour l'éternité. Tu peux encore rester quelques années, pour stabiliser la situation avec Saphira mais après il faudra que tu vives ta propre vie.

Ces mots avait été les plus difficiles à dire de ma vie. Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait tordu de douleur.

- Ah, tu ne veux pas de moi…me dit-il la voix se cassant.

- Oui, lui répondis-je sèchement.

Ce que ça pouvait être dur de lui dire ça.

- Ok j'ai compris. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je comprends, je ne suis qu'un petit humain pas assez bien pour toi, c'est normal.

Mais non, pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il est de loin l'humain le plus beau et le plus généreux. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Il est préférable pour toi de ne pas rester avec nous, lui dis-je tout simplement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il prit le chemin de la maison. J'avais besoin de rester seule. Je venais de dire à l'homme que j'aime, de partir, que je ne voulais pas de lui. J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. Je partis en courant, le plus vite possible. Je ne savais pas où j'allais pourvu que je parte loin de lui. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de le retrouver et de lui dire que ce que je venais de dire était faux, qu'il reste auprès de moi. Mais il ne fallait pas, pour son bien et celui de la petite.

Au bout d'une heure je me décidais à rentrer à la maison. Sur le porche, je vis Jasper l'air anxieux.

- Que se passe-t-il Jaz ?

- Emmett est parti depuis une heure avec ma moto et je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Où est Alice ? S'il y avait eu quelque chose, elle l'aurait vu…

- Elle est parti chasser avec Edward. Et bien sûr, aucun n'a son portable. Carlisle est à l'hôpital, il ne reste plus que Rose et moi. Esmée est parti faire des courses avec Saphira.

- Et comment était Emmett quand il est parti ?

- Malheureux… Edward n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il pensait. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai fait mal, lui répondis-je honteuse. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste auprès de nous et plus particulièrement avec moi. Qu'il ne serait pas transformé. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive la même vie que nous, il a le choix, lui.

- Je comprends Bella. Je le comprends aussi, si tu savais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. C'est très intense. Autant que ce que tu ressens pour lui. Edward m'a dit ce qu'il voulait te demander quand vous êtes partis.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le demander. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Il désirait que tu le transformes toi-même.

- Quoi ?

- Oui Bella, il est vraiment très amoureux de toi. C'est pour ça qu'Edward se moquait de lui. Il savait que tu allais refuser. Mais nous ne nous doutions pas que tu allais lui demander de partir.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Emmett voulait que je m'occupe moi-même de sa transformation. Ce qu'il ressent pour moi est plus fort que ce que je pensais. Mes pensées furent interrompues par Alice qu'il arrivait avec Edward paniqués.

- Où est Emmett ? nous-dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Partis en moto, lui répondit Jasper.

- Au mon dieu, Bella, il faut que tu le retrouves. Je l'ai vu. Il a eu un accident. La moto a percuté la barrière de sécurité et il est dans la forêt, sous la moto. Il est encore en vie mais il faut vite le retrouver. Tu es celle qui court la plus vite et tu trouveras son odeur plus rapidement. Jasper va…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout n'était que bourdonnement. Je courais vite, encore plus que quelques heures auparavant. Je sentais son odeur, je me concentrais dessus. Je devais le trouver. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Il est mon ami, mon amour, mon âme-sœur… Je le sais à présent. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je l'ai retrouvé vers la barrière de sécurité cassée, au bord de la route qui mène à la ville. La route était humide, il avait dû glisser en roulant trop vite bien sûr. Il était sous la moto mais j'entendais son cœur battre encore faiblement. Il y avait du sang partout. Je soulevais la moto pour le dégager. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

- Bella, je suis au paradis ?

- Chuutt, ne parle pas. Ne te fatigue pas.

- J'ai mal Bella… Aide-moi…Sauve-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était vraiment amoché. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il n'allait pas tenir avant l'arrivée des secours. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de le transformer.

- Écoute-moi, tu vas avoir encore plus mal que maintenant mais c'est pour que tu puisses vivre mon amour. Ne bouge pas.

- Merci mon ange.

Je me penchais sur son cou, plaçais mes lèvres contre sa gorge. Je sentais le venin monter dans ma bouche. L'appel du sang était puissant, j'avais peur de ne pouvoir m'arrêter. Je devais y arriver pour sauver mon amour. Enfin mes dents entrèrent en contact avec sa gorge et transpercèrent sa peau pour atteindre sa carotide. Je n'avais jamais goûté au sang humain, et le sang d'Emmett était délicieux. Je devais y arriver. Il fallait que je lutte pour me contenir. Le monstre en moi ne devait pas prendre le dessus. Seul notre amour le sauvera. Je dois y arriver. Pour Saphira. Je dois y arriver. Pour moi, j'ai besoin de lui. Stop Bella, arrête-toi.

Quand je levai la tête Emmett était inerte sur le sol. L'avais-je tué ?

Non, j'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Au bout de quelques minutes Jasper arriva avec Carlisle et Alice.

« POV Alice »

- Bella ? Ça va ?

Elle avait le regard vide. Elle avait du sang partout sur elle. Avait-elle réussit à le sauvé ? Pourtant je l'avais vu le sauver ? Mais pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?

- Bella répond nous ?

- Il…va bien.

- Quoi mais que dis-tu ?

Que voulait-elle dire par « il va bien ». Est-ce qu'il était encore « vivant » ou était-il au paradis ? Et là j'entendis le cœur d'Emmett. Ouf quel soulagement !

- J'ai réussis. Le monstre n'a pas gagné, mon amour pour Emmett a été plus fort que l'appel du sang. Maintenant il va souffrir le martyre.

- Bravo Bella, dit Carlisle. Peu de gens ont assez de retenue pour faire ce que tu viens d'accomplir.

- Oui, je sais mais il va souffrir maintenant. A cause de moi…

- Non Bella, lui dit Jasper en la prenant par les mains. Grâce à toi, il va vivre. Saphira ne sera pas seule. Et tu vas pouvoir vivre ton amour avec lui.

- Mais à quel prix ? Il ne sera plus humain. Il ne va pas pouvoir voir sa sœur avant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années…

- Ne crois pas ça Bella. Je l'ai vu avec Saphira. Elle était encore toute petite, comme maintenant.

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne l'explique pas Bella, mais Emmett aura la force de rester auprès de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il voulait devenir vampire ou si c'est parce que c'est sa sœur ou si c'est son don… Je ne peux pas te dire.

Carlisle le prit et l'installa dans la voiture. Il avait déjà nettoyé les plaies qui se refermaient. Nous l'emmenions à la maison, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le réveil allait être difficile. Je me souviens très peu de mon réveil mais j'ai vu celui d'Emmett et il va avoir besoin de Bella. L'exploit que vient d'accomplir Bella est extraordinaire. C'est une fille très forte et leur amour est si puissant…

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Esmée n'était pas encore là. Edward et Rosalie avait dû la trouver dans les magasins et l'avertir. D'ailleurs, il faut que je les appelle pour qu'ils sachent qu'Emmett va…bien.

- Allô ? Répondit Edward à la première sonnerie.

- Edward c'est Alice. Emmett…

- Va bien, je sais, me coupa-t-il. J'ai scruté l'esprit de Bella jusqu'à présent.

- Elle ne va pas bien, c'est ça…

- Oui, elle va avoir besoin de nous. Elle se sent très coupable. Et elle a peur pour le futur. Ses pensées sont très brouillées, elle ne sait plus où elle en est…

- Je comprends. Mais j'ai vu l'avenir…Regarde…

- Waouh, à ce point ? Je n'imaginais pas ça quand même. Nous allons rentrer dès que possible. Comment va Jasper ?

- Il gère. Il a très mal. Pour Bella et son meilleur ami…

- Bella n'a rien fait exploser ? Elle se maîtrise de mieux en mieux. Heureusement, parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle va devoir gérer !

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Je te laisse. Je vais m'occuper de Bella. A tout'

- A tout'

Le futur est très étrange mais tellement beau. Ils vont devoir passer des épreuves très difficiles mais je sais qu'ils vont y arriver. Emmett sera un être exceptionnel. Je l'ai vu.

* * *

_**Alors...ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Dites-le moi!**_


End file.
